Little Black Lies
by Annabelle Mikaelson
Summary: Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings were just normal girls before their friend Alison disappeared, but as soon as she was gone a world of supernatural opened up to them.
1. Chapter 1

I headed to Spencer's house. School was about to start, and I was excited. I was definitely more excited than last year because I actually had friends this year. I was having a sleepover with them.

Let me back up a little. My name is Aria Montgomery. I'm the one with brown hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. I'm also the shortest one in our group. The redhead is Emily Fields. She plays sports, specifically swimming. The blonde is Spencer Hastings, the smart one our group. That leaves the other, slightly curvy brunette, Hanna Marin. We were all in Spencer's barn, yes her family had a barn, waiting for our friend Alison show up.

Alison was the one who had brought us all together. She was a year older than us. I wasn't sure why she wanted us to meet. We were definitely a diverse group of friends, despite the fact that we were all white.

"Where's Ali?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her." Spencer replies. Of course, she did live next door to Spencer, so she couldn't be that far away.

At that time, we were heard a sound. Well I heard it, and I assumed they did too because they went towards the door with me.

"Ali?" I asked.

"Boo!" Alison shouted as she jumped out and all of us jumped. All was taller than all of us. She had pale blonde hair and sort of a gothic look to her. Granted, I was kind of gothic myself. I thought that was why she wanted to be friends with me, but then I met the rest of them. I didn't know the reason, but we became great friends.

"That is not funny, Ali." Spencer told her before we all sat in down. There was a bathroom so we had a chance to change into our pajamas.

Once we were all changed, with me into a lace cami and panties that I usually wore to bed, we sat in a circle. Alison had snuck some liquor from her house and we were sharing it. We were also playing truth or dare. I decided to take a big gulp.

"Careful, Aria, a few more drinks like that and we won't have to ask you anything." Spencer teased. "You'll just tell us all of your secrets. Truth or dare."

"Dare." I declared. I was feeling adventurous tonight because I hadn't played truth or dare in so long.

"It's good that we have secrets. It keeps us close." Alison remarked.

"I dare you to show us your boobs." Spencer declared.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You have to do the dare." Emily pointed out. Maybe it was because my breasts were the biggest out of all of us.

"Sounds like you want to see them a little too much, Em." Alison joked. Emily blushed and the rest of us giggled. I made sure all of the doors and windows were closed before I pulled my top up and showed them to the four of them.

I didn't remember a lot more from the rest of the night. It seemed like we were out pretty quick. I woke up early in the morning and looked around. Emily and Hanna were there but Spencer and Alison weren't. I felt like I had a bit of a hangover, even though I hadn't had a hangover before so I didn't know what one felt like.

"Where's Spence and Ali?" Hanna asked. The three of us started to look around before the door opened and there was the shorter blonde. So, that answered one question but Alison was still nowhere in sight. "Ali?"

"I can't find. I even checked her house." Spencer replied. That was weird. "I think I heard a scream."

"Wait, let's not jump to conclusions." Emily suggested. "Maybe she just went to the grocery store. Is her car still here?"

"No." Spencer replied. "But her parents didn't say anything about her being in the house and her room was still closed from when she left."

"I'm sure we'll see her again." I declared.

She never did come back, at least not after a week. We were all very worried about her. Something was wrong. I could feel it. The police started to investigate, but they didn't find anything. We didn't know anything. However, when I got home from school one day, I was hit with a bigger surprise.

"Iceland?" I asked after receiving the news from my parents. "We're moving to Iceland?"

"We're not moving. We're just spending a year there while I take a sabbatical." Dad corrected. I personally thought that he wanted to get away from the student that he was having an affair with. "This will be good for all of us. We'll come back after a year. I promise."

"But what if they find Ali while we're gone?" I questioned.

"There's this nifty website called Facebook." Dad quipped. "I'm sure if they find her, your friends will post about it and we can fly you back out here for a little while. You know that you've always wanted to see Europe."

I looked like I was going whether I wanted to or not. When I said I wanted to see Europe, I meant like England or France or maybe Greece, but somewhere that's cold most of the year. Even though it wasn't always covered in ice like its name suggested, (The Vikings named it that to scare tourists away.) it could still get pretty cold. I also didn't want to leave my friends.

We did go there. I just hoped that Dad wasn't lying when he said that we would go back. Part of me wanted to tell Mom so we could stay. I knew that they would probably get divorced, but it would be worth it to stay in Rosewood. I didn't, however and went with them. At least I was going somewhere civilized that had very low crime, even though Rosewood was also low on crime.

It was because of that I decided to go to the lounge one night after dark. It was where all of the teens hung out and we lived close enough to walk. There was just a short trip through the woods, but I knew how to avoid the animals.

Okay, it was a little bit scary, but I had knife in case I needed it. I had thought about asking if I could get a gun, but I didn't think my parents would be okay with that. Of course, I probably wouldn't be able to get it that easily because I found out that Iceland actually had gun control.

I heard some sounds as I walked through the woods. It sounded like howling but it couldn't have been because there weren't wolves in Iceland. I got closer and the sounds got louder and I found myself face to face with a wolf. I did the only thing that I could think of and I ran. I tripped over a rock and surely thought that I was done for. The wolf came out and bit into my leg. I screamed in pain but no one was around. I then remembered my knife and stabbed it in the eye and it ran off. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my leg to cover the bleeding.

I went straight to the hospital because it would be a good idea to get it checked out.

"What happened?" The doctor asked me.

"I was bitten by a wolf." I explained. I was still breathing heavily because I couldn't believe that I had gotten out alive. I hoped the wound wasn't too bad.

"That's impossible." He responded. "There are wolves in Iceland and haven't been for decades. It was probably just a large dog or something."

"I know what I saw." I declared.

"Well whatever you attacked you, let's look at it. We'll need to get you checked for rabies." He explained before he removed the scarf. I hadn't thought about rabies. I hoped that by going to the hospital quickly that they would be able to treat it. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"There's nothing here." He remarked.

"That's impossible." I declared. I then looked at my leg and the wound was completely healed. I checked for blood on my scarf before remembering that it was red.

"You Americans think just because healthcare is free think that you can play tricks like this." He muttered.

I was confused but decided to leave before I made him angrier. I didn't know what was going on. I touched my skin and there was nothing there. How?

It was a month later that I found out the answer. It started a few days before the big thing when I found unusual cravings for meat, despite giving it up over a year ago. I also seemed to be stronger than before. I was brushing my hair when I noticed that my eyes started to glow yellow. My teeth also looked sharper. No, it was impossible. I couldn't be. However, I had to face the facts in front of me. I ran outside. It was cold but that wasn't my concern. It felt like my body was shifting and it was getting hard to stand. I quickly began to take off my clothes because I had seen the movies. I was only able to get my sweater and skirt off before I couldn't move my hands anymore. It was happening and there was no way that I could deny it. I was a werewolf.

So, I got this idea after watching a video on how the girls were supposed to look like. This story is a fusion between the books and show with some supernatural thrown in. Aria is played by Danielle Campbell, Spencer is played by Lili Reinhart, Emily is played Katherine McNamara, Hanna is played by Zoey Deutch and Alison is played by Taylor Momsen. Will the other girls experience their own supernatural sides? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

Aria's POV

It's been a year. The sabbatical is over and we've returned to Rosewood. Unfortunately, my curse came with me. I was still a werewolf and I had to come up with excuses to go out on full moons. I learned how to prepare better so I had less ripped clothing. I didn't remember anything about the change, but as far as I knew, I hadn't killed anyone. I didn't know anything about the werewolf who bit me. Was there some way that werewolves could identify other werewolves? I knew was that I was on my own with this stuff.

They never found Alison. It was likely that she didn't want to be found. I couldn't understand why she would want to run away. She had a lot of things. Of course, the only way that I could ever really know would be to talk to her and I would have to find to her first.

I looked around my room. It didn't look the same because most of the stuff was still in boxes. My mom came up behind me. I was wearing all black, except for the white on my plaid shirt. I also had on some shredded shorts with knee socks and a pair of black boots. I usually took my shoes off upon entering the house but I didn't want to drop any boxes on my feet, even if they would heal pretty much instantly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Everything just seems so different here." I remarked. Of course, it was different.

"Well we were gone for a year. That can seem like a long time when you're 16." She pointed out.

"It's hard being here because I can't help but thinking about her." I explained. That and I was thinking about the full moon. I would have to find another excuse to get out of the house.

"I know but I'm sure that she'll turn up eventually." She remarked. I had considered the possibility that she was dead, but I didn't want to think that way. I wanted to have hope that she was still alive.

"I need a ride to lacrosse practice." Mike declared as he ran by the room. That was an excuse to get out.

"I've got it." I remarked as Mom gave me the keys. I wasn't going to leave the car somewhere, but I could at least find a place to go.

I went downstairs and found dad was at the table and Mom was helping Mike look for his stick.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked before I gave him my attention. "I know that being back here will trigger a lot of old memories."

"I'm still keeping your secret, Dad." I told him. Though compared to mine, it was pretty small.

"I was talking about Alison." He stated. At that time, Mike came into the kitchen,

I headed to the school. Technically, Mike was going to tryouts, but we both knew that he was good enough to be on the team. He had made the team last year but we left before he could actually play.

"Hey, what time do you think you'll be done?" I asked as he prepared to get out of the car.

"Six?" He guessed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." I declared.

I decided to go check out a restaurant that had good food. It was technically a bar, but they weren't the place that you needed an ID to get into, at least not during the day.

"Can I get a cheeseburger?" I asked. As much as I wanted to stay away from meet, I just couldn't. There was a guy at the bar reading a book.

"You got it." The bartender replied.

At that point, I looked around. The thing that I noticed the most was a missing poster for Alison.

"You okay over there?" The guy asked.

"I'm a bit jet-lagged. I just got back from Europe." I lied. I was just anxious.

"What part of Europe?" He questioned without looking up.

"Iceland." I answered. I wasn't sure why I was talking to this guy, but there didn't seem to be any harm in it.

"I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam." He responded. I couldn't help but wonder why he was telling me. Then it dawned on me. He was hitting on me. He was definitely older than me, but maybe he couldn't tell how old I was. I wondered if I should just tell him, but then I thought there was no harm since I was probably never going to see him again. I also couldn't help but wonder why he went to Amsterdam. If he was a pothead, I definitely knew I wouldn't see him again. "It's a great city."

"So, do you go to Hollis?" I asked as I turned toward him. Because it was a full moon, my hormones were acting all crazy.

"Just graduated." He declared with a nod. "I'm about to start my job as an English teacher."

"I like English…well writing." I remarked. This would make a good meet cute. I would have to try to remember it. I should have brought my laptop.

At that point, "Candles" by Hey Monday started to play. I really needed to see them live sometime.

"Oh, I love this song." I stated.

"I didn't know you were into indie rock." He replied. Apparently how I dressed didn't give off that vibe. "What's your major?"

So, now he thought I was a college student. Well, considering that I was at a bar by the college, it made sense.

"I wanted to major in Writing." I explained.

"I've never been good at writing." He replied as he moved over to the stool next to me. "You're lucky. Maybe I could read something sometime."

"Yeah sure." I responded. I was pretty sure we both knew that it was never going to happen. We wouldn't ever see each other again. It also looked like I wouldn't be able to scout out a good location before picking Mike up.

"You know it's not often I meet girls like you." He declared. "You're smart, you've traveled, and you have a great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."

"Then let's get to know each other." I responded before I looked at the bartender. "Can I get that burger to-go?"

We then went into the bathroom. I didn't waste a lot of time throwing him against the wall. It was possible he would be scared to see me after knowing how forceful I could be. It felt pretty great.

Hanna's POV

I looked around the mall. The year had been kind to me and I looked fabulous. My friend Mona and I had played around with a spellbook to make us hot. Okay, so that wasn't how I lost weight, but I did wake up one morning weighing less. No instead, I used diet pills. The point was that I looked amazing whether I used magic or not.

Of course, my latest obsession was getting what I wanted, no matter the cost. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses to try on and managed to sneak away from the store. They went great with the navy lace dress I was wearing. I headed to another store where I managed to see a familiar blonde.

"Well, well, if it isn't Spencer Hastings." I declared. After Alison disappeared and Aria left, Spencer, Emily and I sort of drifted apart. High school could do that.

"Hanna." She said before she gave me a hug. "It's good to see."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm shopping for a night out. I'm meeting my sister's new fiancée tomorrow." She declared.

"Didn't you sleep with her last fiancée?" I questioned. I knew something had happened between them.

"No, I only kissed him." She replied in defense.

"Wear this." I declared as I gave her a dress. "So, you're still working hard on school. I heard that you're already taking college courses."

"It's nothing too big." She replied. "They're mostly just electives and I'm taking them mainly for fun."

"You're probably one of the few people who could find school fun." I joked.

"So, it's been almost a year now." Spencer declared.

"Yeah, they're calling it the anniversary of her disappearance." I replied. "Ali loved being the center of attention and she probably loves this too, if she's still alive."

"Of course, she's still alive." The blonde remarked. "We can't think like that."

"She's been gone for a year." I pointed out. "You can't tell me that you haven't considered it. Anyway, you'll look hot in that."

I then left the store and went to meet Mona.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"This hot scarf." Mona declared as she showed it off. "What about you?"

"This killer pair of shades." I explained. "I made them disappear like I was Ron Weasley."

"You have to be the only person alive who likes Ron Weasley." She told me. That couldn't be true.

"What can I say? I like British redheads." I declared. "Now let's get out of here."

"Excuse me, Miss." A security guard interrupted. Oh fuck. "You need to come with me."

So, I was arrested. They called the cops. I didn't see why everyone was making a big deal over a pair of sunglasses.

My mom was not happy. She didn't say anything to me as we were heading home.

"Damn it, Hanna, what the hell were you thinking?" She asked. "Why did you feel the need to steal those sunglasses? I give you enough money to buy these great clothes."

"It's not about the money." I declared. "I forgot that I was wearing them. That's all."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that. You're lucky that I convinced the detective not to press charges." She explained. The detective was an okay-looking guy. He looked pretty smug. "You can't start acting out again."

I hadn't exactly been through the best year. My mom sent me to treatment once she found out how I was losing weight and managed to cover it all up. She seemed like she was good at covering things up.

That night, I figured out how she managed to convince the cop not to press charges. She called him over and…I don't want to talk about the rest. I opened the window to try to get any other sounds to fill my ears. Interestingly, I thought I heard a wolf howling, but I didn't think that was the case. It was probably just a dog or something.

Emily's POV

I walked into the school. I didn't really have a lot of friends at school, other than my boyfriend Ben. Things were like how they were before we met Alison. I missed her so much. I couldn't believe that she was gone. As I walked into school, I couldn't help but notice a familiar head of brown and pink hair.

"Aria." I declared as I ran over to her. I knew that if it wasn't her, I would look like an idea, but she turned around to look at me.

"Emily, it's going to see you." She replied before giving me a hug.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"We just got in yesterday." She explained before she started to look around. "Where are Spencer and Hanna?"

"We…don't really hang out anymore." I replied. "We kind of drifted apart after you left. Well there's Hanna?"

I saw the brunette and she waved at us. It seemed like she didn't feel like welcoming Aria back.

"That's Hanna?" The short girl asked in disbelief.

"And where Hanna goes, Mona isn't far behind." I added as I saw Mona. Her transformation wasn't as drastic as Hanna's. She had just gotten contacts and changed how she dressed. Hanna looked good after losing all of the weight. She was really hot now, better than I looked at least.

We then walked into our first class where we had a new English teacher. He was supposed to be really hot. He was writing on the board when we walked in. I was glad that Aria was back because I had someone to sit next to in the classes that Ben wasn't in.

"Okay welcome every…holy crap." The teacher said after looking at Aria. Had the two of them met or something?

After school, I got prepared to go for my run. We didn't have swim practice on the first day and my family didn't actually have a pool, so I was running. I wore a grey cropped hoodie and black leggings. My mom was in the kitchen.

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today?" She inquired.

"I ran into Aria." I explained with a smile.

"Does she still have those pink streaks in her hair." She asked. I nodded. "I can't imagine what kind of mother would let their daughter run around looking like a Goth."

"Mom, Aria can dress however she wants." I pointed out as I started out the door. "I'm going for my run."

"You should stop by the new neighbors' house on the way." She suggested. That got me to stop in my tracks.

"New neighbors?" I repeated.

"Yeah, someone bought the DiLaurentis house." She explained. I was surprised. I didn't even know that they had sold.

I went out running and stopped in front of the house and saw a lot of Alison's things were outside by the curb. I thought her parents would at least donate them or something.

"You can have any of that that you want." An African-American girl about my age said as she walked toward me. "They were in my room. The old owners must have left it here."

"Those things belonged to my friend Alison." I explained as I picked up an old swim medal that I had given her. "She used to live here."

"That must be the story of the girl who disappeared." She responded. "I'm Maya St. Germaine, aka new girl."

"I'm Emily Fields." I explained. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, what was Alison like?" She questioned.

"She was amazing. She was a year older than us." I explained.

"Us?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, us. There were five of us: me, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Alison." I answered. "We were inseparable. Then Alison disappeared and Aria moved away and we just drifted apart. You know I have to finish my run, but maybe we can get some coffee some time."

"You mean like a date?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean like coffee." I babbled. She then started giggling and I realized that she was just joking. I laughed nervously before I started to run again. There was something different about her and it wasn't just the color of her skin. She was really beautiful…and she was also really tall. I would like to get to know her better, especially if I wasn't going to hang out with Spencer or Hanna anymore.

Spencer's POV

After school and after field hockey practice, I headed home and took a shower. Once I was done, I put on the dress that Hanna had given me. It was pretty casual: navy with small white polka dots. I was meeting my parents there along with Melissa and her fiancé.

I didn't know a lot about Melissa's fiancé other than the fact that he was a doctor. Melissa was pretty much the definition of a blonde bombshell. She was tall with big breasts, thin and she was also really smart. I couldn't help but feel a bit inferior to her.

I drove to the restaurant and told the host that I needed to go the table for Hastings. It was then that I found out that my mom was running late. I saw my dad, Melissa and Korean man. Melissa got up and gave me a hug.

"Spencer, this is my fiancé, Wren Kim." She explained before he kissed my hand. I blushed.

"You know you're younger than I expected you to be." I commented. I couldn't help but wonder if that was rude of me to say. "I mean…"

"You don't have to apologize. I get that a lot." He declared. "I knew that I wanted to be a doctor since I was young, but I didn't want to wait eight years, so I went to my parents' alma mater in Seoul."

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked me.

"I'll have a vodka soda." I declared. I really felt like I would need a drink to get through dinner with my family. The waitress looked dumbfounded.

"She's kidding." Melissa declared.

"I'll have a Sprite." I stated. I knew they wouldn't let me get a drink.

"You know I think I'll have a vodka soda." Wren declared. I was a little intrigued.

"So how about we play One Up while we wait for the food?" Dad suggested. I didn't like that game.

"What?" Wren asked.

"It's this game my family plays where try to see who had the best day." Melissa explained. "Spencer, why don't you start?"

I had the kind of family where I wasn't just supposed to be valedictorian but also have the best possible GPA and as many college credits as possible. Melissa had finished college in three years thanks to all of the extra work she put in.

"Well I scored two goals in field hockey practice today." I remarked.

"I got a maximum sentence on a case today." Dad replied.

"Oh I think I have one." Wren replied. "I got a really nice parking spot at work today."

I then noticed that he slipped his drink over to me and I took a sip of it.

When I got home, I was met with a surprise. I was prepared to move into the barn so I could have some space away from my family and could study in peace.

"What do you mean you two are moving into the barn?" I asked in disbelief. Why did they have to live with us at all? "No, I did everything that I was supposed to do. I held up my end of the bargain."

"We're a couple, Spencer. We need our own space." Melissa argued. I couldn't believe that she was doing it again. Melissa always got everything that I wanted like she wanted to prove that she was better than me. I thought things were going to be different after she moved out but she now she was moving right back in to make my life hell again.

Later in the night, I was preparing to the use the hot tub. We didn't have a pool, but we did have a hot tub inside. I heard that Aria was back in town. Her family had a pool. I didn't know if I would talk to her. It would be weird with her back since none of have really talked in a while. Yesterday was the first time I spoke to Hanna in months and it had probably been even longer with Emily. We were just like those friends from the movies who didn't hang out any more.

I happened to notice that Wren was in his swimsuit. It seemed like he had just finished using the hot tub.

"You know if I had known that you wanted to live in the barn, I wouldn't have said yes." He commented.

"It wouldn't make a difference," I pointed out. "Once Melissa puts her mind to something, she sticks with it. You know you're not like the usual guys that Melissa dates."

"I wonder if I should take that as a compliment." He remarked. "I'm assuming you also mean other than my ethnicity."

"How did the two of you meet anyone?" I questioned.

"It was at a library in Philly." He replied. I supposed that made sense since the two of them were both very smart.

"I also meant that you seem smarter than a lot of the guys that Melissa dates." I replied. He seemed like a guy that I wouldn't mind dating if he was a few years younger. I saw him looking at me in my bikini, but it was probably because I was wearing a bikini and a lot of guys couldn't resist such a thing as long as I didn't look like I was 12.

Just as I was about to get in, I heard sirens coming this way. I walked outside and saw that there was an ambulance heading towards Alison's house. Well it wasn't Alison's house anymore considering that her family didn't live there anymore and someone else did. I knew that they were black, but we hadn't actually met them.

I stepped outside to see what was going on. It turned out that I wasn't the only one. In fact, a crowd was beginning to form. I couldn't help but notice that Emily, Hanna, and Aria were there as well. Emily walked over to the teenage daughter of the new neighbors.

"Maya, what's going on?" She asked. So that was her name.

"The constructions workers found a body in the backyard." Maya explained. "A young girl dead in an animal attack. She was torn up pretty bad. There's something else you need to know. They think it's Alison."

Alright, there are a lot of new characters in this chapter, so let's get them all out of the way. Ella is played by Alyssa Milano, Mike is played by Gus Kamp, Ezra is played by Dylan O'Brien, Mona is played by Dylan Gelula, Ashley is played by Morena Baccarin, Wilden is played by Adam Devine, Pam is played by Isla Fisher, Maya is played by Zendaya, Melissa is played by Aly Michalka, Peter is played by Alexander Skarsgard and Wren is played by John Park. Also Hanna is a witch and Aria might have killed someone. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Jenna Thing

Aria's POV

I walked into the church for the funeral. One thing that I really wanted to do was see the body because I wanted to make sure it was Alison. Even if I couldn't tell from the bones, I could tell by the smell. There was an advantage to being a werewolf and that was an enhanced sense of smell. It would also assure me that I didn't kill Alison. I had woken up with blood on me after turning, but I couldn't even be sure that it was human or if it was someone else's. The idea that Alison came back only to be killed by a werewolf did seem ludicrous to me

At that point, I came across someone that I wasn't expecting to see at the funeral.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ezra. I wasn't sure if I should call him that or Mr. Fitz. I couldn't believe that I had sex with my teacher. Granted, at the time, he wasn't my teacher, so there was nothing illegal about it. If I had sex with him again, it would be illegal. I still didn't know why he was there because he didn't know Alison.

"Well pretty much everyone in town is and I thought you would be too." He remarked. "I need to talk to you. You told me that you went to Hollis."

"No, you assumed that I went there." I stated. "I said I was thinking of majoring in English. Look, nothing we did was illegal. We can just forget about it and move on."

"Maybe I don't want to move on." He declared.

"You do realize that you could go to jail if we were to get caught, don't you?" I remarked. I wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't hot, but he also seemed kind of predatory.

"There's also what would happen to me if people find out." I added. I would become a pariah at school. There really was no happy ending for such a relationship.

"How about I give you an offer?" He suggested. I hesitated. "This isn't me bribing you with good grades or anything. All I'm asking for is a kiss. If you don't like it, I'll back off and strictly remain as your teacher."

I went over and kissed him, and it got heated. I did pull apart because I wasn't going to have sex in a church. I probably didn't have to worry about a long relationship because he would probably bail when he found out what I was.

I went over to the pews and began to look for a place to sit.

"Aria." Mrs. DiLaurentis called. I looked over to her. "You should sit here. I figured that Alison would want you all sitting together."

I looked and saw Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. We were all in our black dresses. I still would have to try to find a chance to get closer to the coffin, but I wondered how to do that without looking like a psycho. I could play the goth card. It wasn't like I wanted to take selfies with the corpse or anything.

For the first time in a year, the four of us sat together. It was a little awkward but maybe we could actually become friends again. Just as the service was about to begin, I heard the sounds of something hitting the pews. Everyone turned around and saw Jenna Cavanaugh, who was blind, with her walking stick and her stepbrother Toby next to her. I didn't know that she was back in town too. That wasn't good.

The funeral was…nice. I wasn't sure what you were supposed to say about a funeral. I didn't get a chance to go near the body. I still wasn't convinced it was Alison and I would also be able to determine if I was the one who killed her.

I walked outside with the rest of the girls.

"So, this isn't how I expected to see you again." Spencer declared before she gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't reached out but Emily told me that you guys aren't really friends anymore." I told her.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Emily said.

"I'm not sure that she is." I replied as they all looked at me. Fortunately, before I had to explain myself we were interrupted.

"Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. I'm Detective Wilden of Rosewood PD." A man declared. Okay, maybe it wasn't that fortunate. Hanna particularly didn't look happy to see him. "I'll be needing to speak with all of you."

"We already gave statements a year ago." Spencer replied.

"That was when it was this was a missing persons case. Now it's a murder." He declared. That didn't make any sense.

"It was an animal attack." I pointed out.

"We're not so sure of that." Wilden declared. "The circumstances are too strange. Plus we'll need to check to make sure your statements match."

Hanna's POV

After the funeral, the four of us went to get some coffee. I couldn't believe the same guy was handling a shoplifting case and a murder investigation. Also isn't it illegal to have sex with one of the suspects' moms?

"Do you think he knows about the Jenna thing?" Emily asked.

"No, Em. We vowed to never talk about that again." I remarked. I was there when we made that promise.

"Well she could say something now that she's back." Emily pointed out.

"We don't even know if she knows we did anything." Aria declared. "I don't think we should be worried about Jenna right now."

At that point, Aria flinched. We looked at her in confusion before we noticed Jenna walked in. That was weird. Did she know that Jenna was outside or something? She wasn't looking at the window. We all got quiet at that point. We also decided that we should leave and go our separate ways. I wasn't sure if I was glad that we were hanging out again.

The next morning, my mom and I were in the kitchen getting ready for the day. I wore a white blouse with a white mini with green flowers on it and a pair of gold flats. We were going through normal routines while the TV was on. Suddenly, they switched to breaking news where Officer Pervert said that while Alison had several scratches and bite marks to indicate an animal attack, she actually died of suffocation. Mom then turned off the tv.

"Are you okay going to school today?" She questioned.

"I'm fine." I declared as I brushed my hair to the side.

"You shouldn't think about what the police are saying." She told me as I finished my makeup.

"I'm sorry you had to do that thing." I stated.

"It's over and we won't have to deal with that anymore." She declared as she walked away. I didn't know if she actually believed that but I definitely didn't.

Aria's POV

"You know Hanna looked amazing at the funeral yesterday." My mom told me. We were eating breakfast. I was wearing a leather jacket with a white lace dress with tights and black heels with dark eyeshadow. I was a bit surprised. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate. "That was some dress."

"Mom, I'm not sure if we should be talking about this." I declared.

"Talking about what?" Dad interrupted as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing. Are you not eating breakfast?" Mom asked.

"No, and I'll probably be late tonight." He added as I sipped my coffee.

"Why are you working late?" I questioned. "The semester just started."

I knew there were professors who taught night classes, but my dad generally wasn't one of them. He hadn't said anything about doing it this year.

"I have faculty meetings, changing my curriculum and getting to know my students." He replied. I wished he hadn't said it like that.

"Well maybe your family should come first." I suggested. You know I couldn't help but wonder if he had taught Ezra/Mr. Fitz. "I need to get going."

Emily's POV

I sat outside reading before school. I wore a white tee with a red leather jacket and a denim mini with red stripes down the sides and red and black Nikes. Suddenly, Maya walked over.

"So, are you okay with all of the craziness going on?" She asked. I looked at her. "Don't answer that. I thought about going to the funeral, but I figured it would be too weird. Can I have some of that?"

"Yeah, let me get you a glass." I responded as I started to get up. She forced me back down.

"I'd rather have some of yours." She stated.

"Are you okay? You seem tired." I commented as I noticed the bags under her eyes.

"I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. Police are still searching the backyard. It's hard living at a crime scene. "Not to mention there are posters of her everywhere."

"Someone needs to get of them." I declared. "She's not missing anymore and I don't wanna keep seeing her everywhere I go."

"I'm so sorry." Maya declared before she gave me a hug.

"You didn't tell me that you made a new friend." My mom interrupted.

"Mom, this is Maya St. Germaine." I introduced.

"Hello, Maya." Mom declared as she held out her hand. Something seemed a bit off with her. Maya instead hugged her and she looked really uncomfortable. I wasn't sure what was up with her. "You lived in the old DiLaurentis house, don't you?"

"Yeah and the police are still there." I explained.

"Are there still doing that?" Mom inquired with interest.

"Maya hasn't been sleeping that well." I replied. "Can she stay over here for tonight and maybe the next night."

"Um…sure." Mom responded with a smile that looked kind of fake. "You can stay with Emily."

We then went to school and found Spencer on the field hockey field.

"So, you're gonna be the varsity captain this year?" I asked.

"Well I have to earn it." Spencer stated. "I know my parents want me to be the captain and the MVP this year."

"Spencer, this is Maya." I introduced.

"Also known as the new girl who lives in the dead girl's house." Maya quipped. Both Spencer and I were silent. "I make bad jokes when I'm tired."

"Well we're trying to find ways to deal with it." Spencer declared. "Me I personally take pleasure in hitting these little balls."

"Well mine is coffee. Maya and I were going to Krispy Kreme." I explained.

"Oh, I'd kill for a donut right now, but I need to practice." She declared before the two of us walked away and Spencer started hitting the balls again. It was a good thing she had good aim.

"So, both of you are jocks?" Maya asked.

"No, Spencer just comes from a family that wants to be the best at everything." I told her before we headed to class.

Aria's POV

I was at school when I ran into Mr. Fitz in the hallway.

"We need to talk." I declared.

"About what?" He questioned.

"I'd like to transfer out of your class." I explained. It was the right thing to do. I still couldn't have a relationship with him if he wasn't my teacher, but that was the point.

"Can you come inside?" He asked me. I walked inside his classroom and he closed the door. "I understand what you want to do, but I think you should reconsider."

"If I'm not in your class, I won't be tempted to do things that I shouldn't." I pointed out. "I understand that you may be a good teacher, but it would be better if we didn't do this. The consequences are too high."

I handed him the form and he signed it.

Hanna's POV

"Hey look, your BF is here." Mona declared as I noticed my boyfriend Sean. He was a year older than me with dark hair. He was the pastor's son, so we weren't having sex. We kissed before going to class.

Emily's POV

I closed my locker door and was suddenly ambushed with a kiss from my boyfriend Ben. It made me a little bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You startled me." I pointed out.

"Do you still want to go to the movie tonight?" He questioned.

"I invited Maya to stay over." I explained.

"Would the following students please come to the office." An intercom interrupted. "Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery."

Aria's POV

Detective Wilden tried to question us in the office.

"No." I declared. "You don't have the right to do this here."

"I do have the right to question you." He remarked.

"You have the right to question us at the police station with our parents present." I declared.

"Yeah, anything you get from us would be inadmissible because it was not obtained legally." Spencer added. "My parents are attorneys and you don't want to end up on their bad sides."

I then headed out and I saw a familiar face. It was the big man on campus Noel Kahn.

"What are you doing in the principal's office, Montgomery." He asked.

"Just dealing with an either corrupt or incompetent cop." I explained. "It's nothing you have to worry about."

I then started to walk away from him. The two of us never really got along. He stood in front of me.

"I've got this party coming up this week and I would love it if you'd be there with me." He stated.

"I'd rather not." I declared as I pushed him aside. This was an advantage to having super human strength. I could probably be better than Spencer or Emily, but I wasn't an athlete. I was a writer and I was someone trying to solve the mystery of Alison's disappearance.

At lunch, I sat together with the girls. It really was nice that we were sitting together again. I wanted to be friends with them.

"Do you think he'll try again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be seeing the last of him." Hanna replied.

"We should tell him about the Jenna thing." Emily said.

"We don't need to tell him anything." Hanna declared. "We didn't do anything, and it was an accident anyway. It's already been solved, so we don't have to do anything else."

"We could have stopped it but we didn't." I pointed out. "Nothing we can do now is going to fix it."

"Oh my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna asked.

I thought back to the night of the accident. It was 4th of July. We were in Alison's room trying on clothes when Ali shut the window suddenly. Alison said that she saw someone with a camera and thought it was Toby. So, we went to his house and she decided to play a prank by throwing a firecracker in his garage. Unfortunately, Jenna had been in the garage at the time and that was how she lost her eyesight. Toby was arrested for starting the fire.

I then headed to the office because I heard they had made a decision on my transfer. It was declined. Well that fucking sucked. I headed to class and put the form on the desk.

Hanna's POV

After school, Sean and I were doing our homework together. He had to be the only guy in the world who took the term study date literally. I supposed it was good that we were doing it, but I wanted some action. Girls have hormones too. I decided to refill his soda for him. I really just wanted an excuse to get up.

"Thanks." He declared. I then started to kiss his neck and rub his chest. "Hanna, I don't know if we'll be able to stop if we go there."

"Why do we need to stop?" I asked before kissing him again.

"Hanna, please stop." He requested. I sighed and took a seat.

"You do like me, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He responded.

"Well, I sometimes feel like you think of me as just a friend." I told him. We pushed some hair out of my face and kissed me.

"I would never kiss a friend like that." He stated.

"I don't know. I would pay to see you and Noel make out." I joked.

"Look, I am attracted to you, but you know I want to wait until marriage." He pointed out.

"Is there really any benefit to waiting?" I questioned.

"Yes, there is." He confirmed.

At that time, my mom walked into the room. I supposed that I would not be hearing about the benefits of staying abstinent right now.

"How's the studying going?" She questioned.

"Fine." I replied.

"Sean, please tell your dad that we've been trying to make it church, but I've been working on the weekends and Hanna's not supposed to drive without me in the car."

She promised she would take me to get it soon.

"It's okay." Sean replied. "He works Sundays too."

At that time, the doorbell rang. To my shock, Wilden walked in with a bag of food.

"Look who stopped by with dinner?" Mom replied. "Sean, you should probably head home."

"Can I go to dinner with him?" I asked. It would be a lot less uncomfortable.

Spencer's POV

I was having dinner with my dad. He was on his phone. I wasn't sure where Wren and Melissa were. I told him about the class that I wanted to take, but I wasn't interested in credit. I saw Aria walk in.

"I'm picking up for Montgomery." She said as the host went to get her food.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hey." She reciprocated.

"So, why were you late to Mr. Fitz's class today?" I asked.

"I was just trying to switch to a different class." She replied. "I wanted someone less attractive so I could focus on the lesson."

"Seriously?" I inquired. Having attractive teachers was one of the perks of high school.

"It doesn't matter because it got denied anyway." She answered. At that time, Marissa walked in with Wren. "Is that Melissa's new fiancé? He's different than most of the guys from around here. He's cute though. Is he as uptight as Melissa?"

Rosewood was a mostly white town.

"He's not. I guess opposites attract." I explained. "I should get back."

"Yeah, I should get going." Aria agreed as her food was put in front of her. We both headed on our ways.

Emily's POV

"So I get why you and Spencer are friends." Maya said. We were in my bedroom, "You both like to win."

"I really just like being in the water." I countered.

"What about Spencer?" She asked.

"Winning is mandatory for her." I quipped.

"How did all of you meet?" She questioned as she looked at a picture of the five of us.

"It was through Alison." I answered. "She brought us together."

"Do you have a side of bed?" She asked. "Some people like to sleep on the right and the left. I don't really care."

"I like to sleep in the middle." I explained.

"I sleep in the middle too." She said. You know if I didn't know better, I would think that she was flirting with me. The good news was that I slept pretty well.

Hanna's POV

In the morning, I woke up to find that Officer Pervert had spent the night and my mom was making him breakfast. I realized the arrangement. He was blackmailing my mom to be his girlfriend.

Emily's POV

"So, it looks like you've gotten farther than I have with Emily now that you've slept together." Ben quipped. "Is there anything that I should know about her?"

"Good girls don't kiss and tell." Maya responded.

Apparently the two of them were conspiring to make me uncomfortable and it was working. I didn't say much until Maya left.

"Lighten up. We were just messing with you." Ben declared. I then started to make out with him and I felt even better after it. "Wow, you took a lot out of me. If you're this good, I can't wait until later."

Aria's POV

That weekend after school, I was with my mom preparing to see a showing of _It Happened One Night._

"Aria." Ezra greeted me.

"Mr. Fitz." I replied. Why did it seem like I was running into his everywhere? At that point, Mom walked over. "This is my mom, Ella."

"Mr. Fitz, the new English teacher." She said as she held out her hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Montgomery." He stated as he shook it.

"Please call me Ella. We're very informal around here." She replied. "Are you here for the movie?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." He answered after looking up. "They don't make them like anymore, though the title is a bit of a misnomer."

"It's one of Aria's favorites too." Mom explained as I blushed. I supposed as long as she didn't know we had sex, it would be fine. "She didn't mention how young you were."

"We should go. The movie's about to start." I interrupted before I dragged her inside.

"You also forgot to mention how hot he is." She added.

Of course, things got worse when she invited him to sit with us. It was like the universe was trying to force us together.

Emily's POV

I sat alone in my room as my mom brought in the laundry. I was doing a lot of thinking.

"So, Maya's not like your other friends." She commented.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"She just seems more touchy-feely." She declared. It sounded like she made that up on the fly. "You all of this stuff with Alison will pass. In time, you won't miss her as much."

Spencer's POV

I was in my room working on a paper when I noticed Wren in the doorway. He was holding laundry.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked.

"It feels better." I told even though it still hurt a little.

"Are you sure because I could rub it for you?" He offered.

"No." I explained. "I have a History test on Monday and a paper due on Tuesday, so it's gonna be an all-nighter."

"You know, my family wasn't like yours, so I don't know anything about the pressure you deal with, but I imagine it can too much sometimes."

"Well you're not exactly Joe Schmo, Dr. Kim." I pointed out. "That drive had to come from somewhere."

"It came from me. I wanted to be a doctor. My parents are proud of me, but they would be proud of me if I owned a Korean Barbecue restaurant."

"Well, you're lucky." I replied as he walked over.

"You know this is some gorgeous architecture." He commented as he looked at one of my magazines. "I really appreciate beauty."

I wasn't sure if it was because we were caught in the moment but the two of us started to make out.

When I woke up, I saw Wren carrying a box outside. It looked like I had just broken up my sister's engagement.

Aria's POV

I was heading home from the coffee shop when I realized it had started raining and I didn't have an umbrella. Perfect. It meant I would smell like a wet dog. At that point, Ezra pulled up. Was he stalking me or was this just coincidence? I got in his car and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to afford a Prius on a teacher's salary. He decided to stop because the rain was getting heavy. He probably didn't heal like I did. It was then that I gave in and started to kiss him.

I had to admit that I was smiling when I walked into the house. I noticed someone was in the living room.

"We need to talk." Dad said. "We can't keep doing this. You're not very good at hiding your feelings."

I began to think about what he said before it hit me. He wasn't talking about Ezra. He was talking about the affair.

"Well I'm just worried that it's going to happen again." I replied. "Are you seeing her again?"

"I see her. She teaches at Hollis in the same department, but I love your mom." He explained. I sighed and took a seat in a chair.

"Did you love her? Were you in love with her?" I asked.

"I had very strong feelings for Meredith, but I didn't love her." He stated.

"Wow, that rain is a doozy." Mom replied as she and Mike came in with Chinese food. "We got Kung Pao Chicken."

"Are you going out tonight?" Dad asked.

"No, I think I'll stay with my family." I declared as I started to eat.

However, after everyone was asleep, I went out. I went to the crypt. I had to be discreet. If anyone saw me, it would look very weird. I went up to where she was supposedly buried and took a sniff. It smelled foreign to me, which I figured was a good thing. It led me with one conclusion. It wasn't Alison!

So Aria found out that Alison is alive and something is up with Emily besides being gay. It's interesting cutting A out of the story. Noel is played by Jake T. Austin, Jenna is played by Joey King. Toby is played by Nick Robinson, Sean is played Patrick Swarzenegger and Ben is played by Dylan Minette. Please don't forget to review.


	4. To Kill A Mocking Girl

Aria's POV

The four of us were currently walking through the woods. I hadn't told anyone about what I knew yet because I figured that no one would believe me. I couldn't even prove that Alison wasn't dead. The only thing that I could prove was that it Alison they had found and I couldn't even prove very well. I could tell that Hanna wasn't thrilled about it because she wasn't in as good of shape as the rest of us. Emily and Spencer both played sports and I was naturally gifted through the curse of lycanthropy. Speaking of which, I wondered if there was any way that I could convince them that I was a werewolf.

"Emily, why did your mom want us to do this?" Hanna questioned.

"She didn't suggest this in particular. This was my idea." The redhead declared. "My mom just thought that we should do something to help us say goodbye to Alison.

"Couldn't we do something without mosquitos?" Hanna asked.

"They're not mosquitos. They're gnats, completely harmless." I explained. Though, there may have been ticks or other harmful insects in the woods.

"Whatever these fuckers are small, annoying and flying up my nose." Hanna declared.

"That's because they're attracted to your perfume." Spencer pointed out. It was so strong that I was almost attracted to it and I didn't even like girls. "And your hair product and your lip gloss."

"So, are you saying that I attract flies?" Hanna inquired. She might have been trying to attract everything.

"Gnats." I corrected. I wouldn't like it if someone called me a coyote.

"I'm not actually sure if this is the right way." Emily remarked.

"Yeah, this is the right way. It's a quarter mile from that tree." I explained. The shed was where I woke up when I returned to normal the other night.

"Have you been here since you got back?" Spencer asked.

"No." I lied.

"But you remember that tree?" Hanna questioned.

"I just have a good sense of direction." I declared. "Not to mention we used to come all the time."

"I think this is a weird place for a shrine." Spencer remarked.

"It's not a shrine. It's a memorial." Emily argued. "What's wrong with that?"

"Doing it way out here makes it look we have something to hide." Spencer explained.

"Unless the police are following us, it doesn't matter where we do it," Emily said. "Since when do you care about what people think?"

"I just never want to see that creepy detective again." Spencer stated. At that point, Hanna started to walk forward.

"Hanna, why did you get so quiet all of a sudden?" Emily asked.

"I want to keep the bugs out of my mouth." Hanna answered.

"Well you can have an opinion on this." Emily pointed out.

"If you want my opinion, I don't think she's dead." Hanna declared. Did she know something that we didn't?

"Hanna, we went to her funeral." Spencer remarked us. I was pretty sure that funerals for people who weren't actually dead were somewhat common.

"Maybe Hanna's right." I stated. "I mean we did never see the body. How do we know it's Alison? Just because the body was a girl in her backyard doesn't automatically mean that it's her."

At that point, I heard something crack. It sounded like someone stepping on a branch.

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I'm standing right next to you." I replied in annoyance.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna asked. I then saw someone. I wasn't sure if anyone else could. I decided to go over and investigate.

"I'll be right back." I stated. I walked over and there he was. "Noel, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just enjoying a hike in the woods." Noel declared. "Though, I do wonder how you're the only one that saw me out here. What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." I stated. "So, why don't you go and be creepy somewhere else?"

Hanna's POV

The following morning, I walked into the kitchen wearing a tee shirt that had pink sleeves, a white hem and black stripes in the middle with a pair of jean shorts and beige booties. I was greeted by the unfortunate sight of Officer Pervert in a towel opening the fridge.

"Morning." He greeted me.

"Where's my mom?" I demanded.

"She went upstairs for something. So how do I spread this stuff?" He asked. "You want a waffle?"

"I'll eat at school." I declared. I probably wouldn't eat at all because I had lost my appetite.

At that point, my mom came downstairs.

"Darren, please put some clothes on." She declared before he went upstairs.

"Are you seriously going to keep fucking him?" I asked. "I don't care about the sunglasses. I'll pay for them. I'll work them off. I'll do anything to get rid of him."

"It doesn't work like that, Hanna." She told me.

"Well I'm not buying him a father's day gift." I replied. I was pretty sure what he was doing was illegal, but I couldn't remember what it was called. I was pretty sure it sounded like abortion.

Aria's POV

I decided to go to breakfast with my mom and dad. It was kind of weird to do on a school day, we knew the places that could get it done fast so I could get to school.

"You've really gone through that book fast." Mom commented. Mr. Fitz/Ezra had assigned _To Kill A Mockingbird_ to us.

"Yeah, how have I never read this before?" I questioned before I took a bite of my bacon.

"You should read her autobiography next." Dad suggested.

"Somehow I can see why you like this book so much." Mom stated.

"Well I would really love some more bacon." I declared.

"Just what did you see in Iceland to make you want to eat meat again?" Mom asked as she got up. "Just make sure that your father doesn't drink all of my coffee."

"So, you said that your teacher went to Hollis?" He replied. I nodded. "What was his name again? I'm trying to remember if he was one of my students."

I thought he would mention if my dad was one of his professors.

"Ezra Fitz." I answered.

"I think I had him in Freshman Lit. I'll probably have to see him to make sure." He declared. "So, are you still working on your novel?"

"I have a few characters in my head, but I haven't started writing yet." I explained as I noticed walking up behind me.

"Byron?" A voice interrupted. I turned around and saw the devil herself there herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said. Yes, she totally.

"Aria, this is Meredith Sorenson, a colleague of mine." I remarked. I knew that she saw me when I saw her, so why was she pretending like she didn't know who I was.

"Did you get my message?" Meredith asked.

"I haven't had a chance to look at my email yet." Dad declared. Did he not have it on his phone?

"Well they need the referral by Monday." Meredith declared. I wished I knew what she was talking about. I did find it suspicious that she just started working in the department right when Dad came back. "I actually have everything here."

She then proceeded to take out a notebook.

"How does it feel to be home? I bet this place must seem pretty dull." She commented.

"It really isn't." I remarked as I repressed the urge to punch her.

"Well I'll send that before lunch." He stated.

"I'm so glad that I ran into you. Nice to meet you. Welcome home." She declared with a flirty smile. There had to be something that I could do about that. I wasn't going to threaten her. It was too bad that I couldn't control myself when I turned because I wouldn't mind just happening to kill her.

"I can't believe that you're working with her." I remarked.

"I'm not. Her office is across the hall from me." He explained. "I can't pretend like she doesn't exist."

There was a way to do that. It was called a restraining order.

Spencer's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom was home and comforting Melissa about her breakup. I wasn't sure if Melissa had said anything to them about me being the cause of it. I was wearing a hunter green collared sweater with a grey miniskirt and tights and brown lace-up boots. I could tell that Melissa was not happy to see me. She stormed out as soon as I arrived.

"Where's Dad?" I questioned.

"He left for the office." Mom answered.

"Already?" I asked.

"He was cleaning up some things that Wren left behind." Melissa remarked. To be fair, he kissed me. All I did was kiss back briefly.

Hanna's POV

"Oh, this color is amazing." Mona declared as she applied some lipstick. "You should have gotten more."

"I can't exactly get too much because everyone is watching me now." I retorted.

At that point, I saw Sean with Noel.

"So, Noel's parents are going to be gone tomorrow night." He said.

"It feels like your parents are always gone." I commented.

"Well it means the party of the year is on." Noel declared.

"Please, you'll be lucky if it's the party of the month." Mona quipped.

"I need to get to class." Sean said before he kissed me.

"So, I guess you and Sean are going to be doing it all night." Mona stated.

"We are not going to be doing it all night." I argued.

"Oh my god. You haven't done it yet." She said. "I'm sure that there's a spell we can do for that in the book."

"Mona, we are not witches." I told her.

"Then how do you explain us getting hot?" She questioned.

"It wasn't magic. It was diet pills and makeovers." I pointed out.

"Well the longer you wait with Sean, the more chance you'll lose him." She replied. "We can just do the spell and if he's all over you, we'll know it worked."

Emily's POV

I was putting my bike up at school.

"So, you want to be Lance Armstrong and Michael Phelps now?" Maya asked as she walked up to me.

"What?" I replied.

"You passed me. Your bike goes faster than my car." She quipped. At that point, Ben came over and kissed me.

"So, did you guys hear about Noel's party?" He asked.

"Is that one of Rosewood's pagan rituals?" Maya inquired.

"Kind of. There was definitely some howling last year." Ben answered.

"You should come." I invited. For some reason, Ben didn't look thrilled. "It will be fun. I promise."

Aria's POV

When I got to school, I had a bit of a flirty exchange with Mr. Fitz and talked to Spencer. Apparently, she had broken up Melissa and her fiancé again. Melissa has to stop dating guys who like Spencer more. Anyway, Melissa was pissed at her and she was a little unprepared for her class.

At that point, we noticed that Jenna was walking down the hall and Toby was with her. I couldn't believe that he was back in school too. I could tell that we were in for some trouble. One of them had to know something.

In between classes, I decided to sneak into Ezra's room.

"Hi." I declared.

"Is this about the homework?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that my dad was one of your professors?" I questioned.

"I guess I just forget to mention it." I declared.

"Well he wants to meet you." I explained. "My mom is going to be at this art gallery and you should come."

"Are you asking me on a date?" He questioned.

"God no." I replied. I would probably never go on a date with him. I knew this wasn't going to be some amazing love story. We would flirt for a little while and then it would end after probably a few months assuming he didn't get caught. "Even if I was, I wouldn't do it in a place where my parents will be. If anything, we could hook up afterwards and I'll tell my mom I'm going to Noel Kahn's party."

"Why don't you do that instead?" He suggested.

"Are you encouraging me to do bad things?" I questioned.

"I think you don't want to throw your classmates off." He replied. "I've done some research on these types of things and one way that leads to people getting caught is the student not spending time with their friends anymore."

Before I could say that he wasn't the center of my world, another teacher came in.

"So, you're all clear about the homework assignment?" He asked.

"Yeah, if I have questions, I'll talk to you later." I replied.

Spencer's POV

I decided to go see Wren because I needed to talk to him. I didn't like how things ended between us. Okay, they didn't end between us. She kicked him out before I got a chance to talk to him.

"Did you sister send you?" He asked. We were currently outside his apartment building with some tea. It was an old family recipe apparently.

"She doesn't know I'm here." I replied. "Things between us were never great."

"Well I'm sorry that I came between you." He apologized.

"You're not the first actually." I told him. "So, you live here?"

"I know it's not exactly Chateau du Hastings, but it's nice. I have can watch my sports here." He said. Melissa didn't like sports except when she was playing.

"So can I ask a favor of you?" I questioned. I really needed to get this paper done.

"Your family won't return my calls." He replied.

"I actually needed your help writing a paper for Russian history." I explained. "I don't have a clue what to write about."

"Why not write about the Romanov family? Have you ever seen the movie _Anastasia?_ " He questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Well you can watch the movie and compare it to the true story." He suggested.

"Would you help me write it?" I questioned.

"Of course I would. Though, my couch is kind of small." He stated. "You know I'm sorry for this mess I made. Perhaps I just fell for the wrong sister."

Aria's POV

The next day, I was preparing to help my mom set up for the gallery. I was wearing a blue vest top with a red and black tulle maxi skirt and a pair of black cat print ballet shoes and blue eyeshadow. I was taken by surprise when I saw Meredith inside.

"Oh thank God you're here." Mom said. "This is Meredith. She works with your dad."

"We've met." Meredith replied.

"Well I invited Meredith to the opening which might be a success now that we have our utensils." Mom said before she left the room.

"Look, I know that you know that I know what happened between you and my dad." I declared. "You can't be here. It's going to stir up trouble."

"Maybe I want to stir up trouble." She retorted.

"Well do it with someone who's single and your own age." I ordered.

Hanna's POV

I went over to Mona's house. We were getting ready for the party together but she also wanted me to do this spell. I was wearing a white lace print dress.

"This sounds like a terrible idea." I declared. "What kind of spell are we even casting?"

"It's a lust spell." She explained. "It will make him as hot for you as you are for him."

"It sounds like an even worse idea now." I remarked. "Let's just get this over with I guess."

We began to do the chanting. I wasn't even sure if I was saying the words correctly. It wasn't like I had a teacher like I was at Hogwarts.

From there, the two went to Noel's party. Noel was loaded and his cabin showed it. There was a keg and foosball table and video games and even a photo booth. I started to look for Sean. He wasn't much of a drinker, so I wasn't sure where to find him.

Emily's POV

I was with Maya and Ben at the party. I was decided to pair of low cut shredded jeans with a red sweater and tan boots.

"I cannot wait to get some beer." Ben told me.

"I could use some myself." Maya added.

"I feel weird coming to one of these." I admitted.

"Crap, I forgot we've been here since before Alison disappeared." Ben remarked. "It really sucks about what happened to her. I didn't really like her, but I didn't want her dead."

"What do you mean you didn't like her?" I asked in offense.

"Well you know, she was just kind of a bitch." He declared.

"Haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to speak ill of the dead?" I questioned before I took Maya and walked off.

"Hi Emily." Hanna greeted us. She was alone. I was surprised that she wasn't with Sean or Mona.

Spencer's POV

"That was a good movie." I declared as the credits rolled.

"It was. Of course, they found out that Anna Anderson wasn't Anastasia in real life." Wren explained as he ate the last of the popcorn. "The found the grave that she and her brother were buried in later."

"Well I suppose I should get started writing." I remarked.

"Word of warning, I don't have a printer, so you'll need to save it somewhere else." He replied.

"You don't have a printer? What do you do if you need directions?" I questioned.

"Google Maps." He replied as he held up his iPhone.

Hanna's POV

So, Sean appeared to be having way too fun at the foosball table. I was pretty sure that the spell didn't work. It could have been that I wasn't close enough to him or simply that magic wasn't real.

"Did you see that?" He asked as he celebrated his latest win.

"Can we please go somewhere more private?" I requested. He went to another game.

Aria's POV

I finally made it to the party. I really hoped that Meredith wouldn't show up at the gallery. What if I set the two of them up? That could be crazy enough to work and it could solve multiple problems. It would probably never work though.

"Looks like you decided to come after all." Noel declared. I wasn't expecting to be greeted by the master of ceremonies.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to come with you." I replied.

"Why is it that you don't like me?" He asked.

"Because you're an ass." I pointed out. "Who knows how many girls you've tried to get drunk and hook up with."

"I would never do anything like that." He replied. "For your information., I only like a special kind of girl. I've only ever slept with one girl before."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" I challenged. There was no way he could be telling the truth about it. "Who was the girl? Is she here?"

"She's not here." He answered. "It was Alison."

"So you say that you had sex with a dead girl because she can't deny." I remarked. "That's classy."

"I already know that you don't think she's dead. I heard you talking with your friends about it the other day." He replied. How had he heard that? He was too far away for that. "What makes you so sure that she's not dead."

"I don't know she's not dead. I just don't think it was her that they buried." I told him. "I can't even be here long. I promised my mom I would go to this photo gallery thing."

"Maybe I'll join you." He quipped.

"You'd never leave your own party to hang out at a photo gallery." I retorted.

"No one would even notice if I left." He pointed out. That was…probably true. I then walked away.

Emily's POV

"Let's check out the photo booth." Maya suggested.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but think about how Alison blackmailed Toby into taking the fall for Jenna's accident. She said that she had something on him but she didn't say what. What could he have done to make him agree to go to juvie?

Hanna's POV

I decided to take Sean to the attic. It was quiet and somewhere that we probably wouldn't be interrupted.

"What made you want to come up here?" He asked.

"I just wanted somewhere private." I declared. Now I could really see if the spell worked. "I had some time to kill while you were playing."

"Hey I was on a roll." He replied.

"Well, I hope you're still interested in rolling." I said before I kissed him.

Emily's POV

"You ready?" I asked Maya.

"Yeah." She said before the machine started to take pictures of us. "If this comes out decent, I'm going to cut mine out and replace it with the one on my driver's license."

"I heard those never turn out well." I commented.

After a few pictures we started to mess around.

"I bet you'll have a good one when you get yours." She remarked. "You are perfect after all."

That was when she kissed me and I kissed back. I seemed to forget that it was a photo booth and people could see the pictures that came out. We stepped outside and I saw Ben holding them.

"You know just because we had a fight doesn't give you the right to cheat on me." He declared as he showed them to me.

"We were just messing around." I lied. I didn't think it was the right time to say that I liked it.

"Fuck you." He declared as he poured beer on both of our heads. "We're done."

Hanna's POV

I was on top of Sean and I reached into my purse to pull out a condom. I was a little nervous but I wanted to do this. I was ready.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted as I showed it to him.

"Hanna, I think we have different ideas about what is happening here." He stated. "I don't want to do this right now."

"Well do you want to go to a five-star hotel?" I questioned.

"It's not about where. It's about when and that when is on my wedding night, which I hope could be our wedding night." He said.

"Seriously, any guy here would want to do this with me." I told him. "Why don't you? You can't seriously want to wait until marriage."

"Why are you acting so desperate? You don't need to do this now." He replied.

"Well I want to." I said. "I want to have sex and I can't wait anymore. Just leave me alone."

Aria's POV

Once I was at the gallery, I noticed that Ezra was there talking to my parents. However, I didn't have time to talk to him because I noticed someone else was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Did you forget what I said earlier?"

"No, I remember it." She said. "I also thought that I'm not going to do what a high school student tells me to."

At that point, I felt the anger rising again. I seriously wanted to kill that bitch. She was still trying to wreck my family.

Hanna's POV

I stormed outside after taking Sean's keys.

"Hanna, why are you taking Sean's car?" Mona asked.

"Your fucking spell didn't work." I told her before I drove off.

I decided that I really needed someone to talk to about the mess that Meredith was causing. I wished that I could talk to Alison because she understood it. She would also be able to give me good advice. Instead, I decided to cry alone outside. I might even tell some random passerby because they wouldn't tell my parents.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Not really." I answered. "You know that blonde woman that was talking to my dad tonight?"

"Yeah, Meredith. She seems nice." He remarked.

"She's not. She's the woman that I saw my dad having an affair with." I explained. "The worst part is she's still interested and she doesn't even care that he's married. Can you please take me somewhere that's not here and not my house. I don't want to be here any more."

Hanna's POV

I ended up crashing Sean's car. It was intentional, but I didn't want to wait for the police to show up. I knew I would be charged with DUI and I couldn't have that because unless my mom wanted to sleep with the chief of police, she couldn't make that go away. I just walked away from it.

Emily's POV

Maya took me home. I had rinsed the beer out of my hair but I would probably need a shower to make the smell go away. I couldn't believe that I had kissed her. That was not like me at all.

It was then that I noticed someone walking closer to me. After a few seconds, I noticed it was Toby.

"You scared me." I declared.

"I didn't mean to." He stated. "But I did want to see you."

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long and I think you feel the same." He declared.

"No, I don't." I replied. "I think I should go inside."

He then pushed me against the wall and put his tongue in my mouth. I did the only thing that I could think to do. I bit his tongue and then I felt hungry. I started to suck on it. It was like I couldn't get enough. He started to cough and pulled apart from me. He was in pain before he stopped breathing all together.

"Toby?" I asked. I checked his pulse. I couldn't believe it. I had killed him.

There's the first major change from the show. If you don't know, in the books Toby committed suicide early on. Here Emily found out that she's a succubus and killed him herself. He was also affected by Hanna's spell instead of Sean. Meredith is played by Emily Bett Rickards and Veronica is played by Tara Strong. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Can You Hear Me Now

Hanna's POV

I looked outside in the morning. I saw my mom talking to a cop, who thankfully was not Officer Pervert. The cop drove away and she walked over to me looking pissed.

"I never want to see another fucking cop in front of this house." She seethed. "I thought you were done with this crap."

"Mom, I didn't total his car. It is fixable." I pointed out.

"You do realize that there is nothing that I can do about this, don't you?" She asked. I was pretty sure that she could offer to pay for the damage. That would probably work.

After she went inside, I left to meet the girls. We were going to where they planned on putting up a monument for Alison, despite the fact that she probably wasn't dead.

"So, how bad did your mom bust you for destroying Sean's car?" Emily asked.

"I didn't destroy it. I just damaged it." I corrected. "And I didn't get busted. Everyone is being mature about it."

"Okay." She replied.

"Well then. The town is going to put in a new bench and we can plant some flowers and there will even be some art tiles on the ground." Aria explained.

"Why are you going to be art tiles?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on the old bench.

"They'll be messages, pictures and whatever." Emily replied.

"You mean like little headstones." I quipped.

"Hanna, we do not need your sarcasm." Aria stated. I was pretty sure that my sarcasm was always needed.

"So, it's weird what happened to Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer declared. He was dead.

"Why do you think it's weird?" Emily questioned nervously. Why was she so nervous about it?

"Don't you think it's strange when a young guy seemingly in good health has a heart attack?" Spencer questioned.

"He probably had an undiagnosed condition." Emily reasoned. I really didn't care either way. "I mean it's not like he was murdered or anything."

"I guess you're right." Spencer agreed. "It just doesn't add up to me."

"Is that a hickey on your neck:?" I asked as I examined the blonde. She definitely had a red mark there.

"No." She stated as she covered it up with her hair. "It's a bug bite."

"Who have you been hooking up with?" I questioned with a grin. Spencer didn't have a boyfriend, although to be fair none of us did anymore. Ben broke up with Emily because she apparently kissed Maya in the photo booth, even I was pretty sure that was something drunk girls did.

Aria's POV

"Hey there's a hot teacher." Spencer remarked. I hoped that she wasn't talking about Ezra. I looked over and of course he was. He was on a bike. "Hey Mr. Fitz."

They then started to tease him and I had to resist the urge to blush.

"There are teachers that you don't wanna see on a bike and then there are teachers you do." Spencer stated. I couldn't keep the blush in anymore.

"Come on, guys. We don't need to do any inappropriate fantasizing," I stated.

"Well I heard you were being all flirty with Noel at the party." Hanna remarked.

"I wasn't flirting with him. He was flirting with me and I didn't want anything to do with him." I argued. "Noel Kahn is an ass and I would never ever go out with him. So, are you and Ben still over?"

"Yeah, there's no going back once your pour beer on your girlfriend's head." Emily said. I still couldn't believe that Ben had done such a thing. It wasn't like him at all. Of course, I didn't really know him since we never really hung out with any boyfriends.

Emily's POV

The next day, I was wearing a maroon unzipped hoodie with a black tank and high-waisted grey skirt and my usual sneakers. I met up with Maya at school because we needed to talk about the party. We weren't gay. We were just drunk.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"I got something for you." She declared as she went into her bag and pulled out a jade scarf and put it around my neck. "I saw this and thought it was the greatest color ever. I was right and it matches your eyes. You look so pretty."

"It is pretty." I stammered before she gave me a hug. Okay, now I was a little bit confused. There wasn't any sort of memorial to Toby at the school, probably because he was just the guy who burned down a garage with his stepsister inside. I didn't even know what happened. One minute, he was trying to rape me and then all of a sudden, he was dead. It didn't make any sense and I had to find out what could have caused it. I didn't think it was a normal heart attack. It had to be something that I did.

I then walked into the cafeteria where Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were.

"Hey Em. Nice scarf." Spencer complimented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I've never seen it before. Is it new?" Hanna asked.

"No." I lied.

At that point, Hanna's phone began to ring. She looked at it and looked shocked. Who could be calling her to elicit such a reaction.

"Hanna?" I asked.

"It's my dad." She declared. She looked a bit confused, relieved and happy before she answered it. "Hi Daddy."

She then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Has she even talked to her dad since he left?" I questioned.

"Not that I know of." Spencer replied.

"I'm not sure." Aria added before her phone went off too. "Oh my God, Hey Monday are coming to Philadelphia."

"Who's Hey Monday?" I asked. Aria gasped.

"It's Aria's favorite band." Spencer replied. I suddenly felt like I was in trouble for not knowing that. She definitely wasn't going to be taking me to the show.

Hanna's POV

I stood outside as I took the call. I couldn't believe that I was talking to my dad.

"You can't expect me to come back to Pennsylvania and not see you." He said. "But if you're busy…"

"I'm not busy." I stated. I could drop whatever plans I had to see my dad, if I had any.

"Then I'll come by and pick you up at 7:00." He declared.

"Okay, I'll tell Mom." I agreed. "So, have you talked to Mom lately?"

"No." He responded. "I will see you tonight."

"Bye." I declared before he hung up.

Aria's POV

I walked into Ezra's classroom. I was wearing a black lace vampire cat tee with detachable sleeves and pink lace shorts with mismatched red and black knee socks and black heels.

"So, I saw you on your bike the other day." I remarked.

"Yeah. I saw you too. I waved." He reminded me. "I would have stopped but you were with your friends."

"My friends thought you had nice legs." I stated with a blush.

"Do I have nice legs?" He asked with a grin.

"They're alright." I retorted. "But things are a little awkward under the circumstances."

"Aria, what are the circumstances?" He asked. I really hadn't thought about that. We had sex once and kissed a few times and I took a shower in his apartment the other night. (He was not in there with me.)

"Well, I guess we're kind of together." I explained. I wouldn't even call him my boyfriend. "All I know is this isn't smart."

"Well we need to talk about what you told me the other night and we can't do it here between classes." He explained. "Can you come to my place tonight? I can make chili or steak."

"I can be there at 7:00." I replied. "But can you make sure the food is ready when I get there?"

I also thought it might be a good idea to bring takeout just in case things didn't go as planned.

In the hallway, the four of us listened to Hanna talk about her dad.

"He has to be in New England for a few weeks, but he's making a trip to see me." She explained.

"That's great, Hanna…" Emily remarked before trailing off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hanna asked. I noticed Spencer had the same look. Apparently, her and Emily were thinking something I wasn't. What was it that they were thinking about?

"Do you think that maybe he's here because of the thing with Sean's car?" Spencer questioned.

"No. Of course not, besides even if he was, at least he's here." Hanna remarked. That was the important thing.

"Spencer." A teacher interrupted. "I was going to tell you in class, but here you are. You essay in Russian History was wonderful. I really loved your angle. I think that you should submit it to the Golden Orchard. You could win some prizes and maybe even you'll get Don Bluth's attention."

I wasn't sure if that would be cool or not to meet him.

Emily's POV

The bell rang and I decided to put the scarf in my locker. I then went into my science class…forgetting Maya was in my science class.

"You're not wearing the scarf anymore." She said.

"It was getting hot, so I put it in my locker." I replied.

"I hope you don't have a problem with wearing it." She stated.

"No. I like it." I declared. I was beginning to think that maybe Maya actually did have a thing for me and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Maybe I would need to kiss her not under the influence of alcohol to really know.

Aria's POV

Later in the day, I found that my mom was preparing some dinner.

"You're making Chicken OMG on a Monday?" I asked.

"Well I thought I would surprise your father." She explained. "How much do you want?"

"Actually, I was going to go to dinner with Spencer tonight." I declared.

"Well Mike is going to be out too, so I guess it'll just be us." She stated.

"That's great." I declared as I was once again hit with the images of Meredith and my dad. I had to get them out. I had to tell her, but I couldn't do it right now. Ali always wanted me to tell her, but it was harder than that.

Spencer's POV

I was in Hanna's room helping her pick out clothes for meeting her dad.

"So, wait. You wrote that essay with Melissa's ex-fiancé." She said as she held up a blazer. "Are you afraid that they'll find out if enter the competition? How do you even know you'll win?"

I just looked at her.

"Oh right. You're a Hastings. It's something you do." She declared before I handed her a new blazer. "I need this to be the perfect outfit. My daddy hasn't seen me since I lost the weight."

She was wearing a royal blue blazer with a dress that was almost pointillistic in its use of blue squares.

Emily's POV

I decided to go see Maya at work. She worked at this cupcake place.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Do you think you can take a break?"

"Let me talk to my manager." She said.

A few minutes later, we went to the side of the building. I wanted to tell her what happened with Toby, but I didn't think she would believe me. I had my doubts that anyone would believe me.

"We need to talk about that kiss." I declared.

"I personally thought it was great." Maya replied. I blushed. "Why, did you not?"

"I was drunk and now I'm confused." I stated.

"Well there's only one way to sort things out." Maya pointed out. She then pressed lips against mine. It only lasted for a few seconds. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Hanna's POV

Just before 7:00, my mom and I were getting ready. I wasn't sure why she was getting ready. I was pretty that he didn't come to see her. The doorbell rang and I went over and hugged him.

"God, there's barely enough left of you to hug." He joked.

"I missed you, Daddy." I told him.

"Hello, Tom." Mom greeted.

"Ashley." He reciprocated. It didn't look like they were close to getting back together. He then looked at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just don't keep her out too late, Tom." Mom said.

We then stepped outside.

"It's a new car, so I hope you don't mind if I drive." He replied. That was when I realized something.

"This is about Sean's car, isn't it?" I asked. "Mom called you."

"There's more to it than that." He replied.

"If you're going to yell at me, let's go back inside. Or why not just do it here." I rambled.

"I didn't come back to yell at you." He said. "I came to help you through a rough spot. You're a good girl, but you let your emotions get the better of you sometimes. You used to be great at climbing trees, but you also had problems getting back down. I'm going to do whatever I can to help. Now I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Aria's POV

I went to Ezra's apartment. It was kind of roomy even though it was small. Of course, he was 23 and had his own apartment, so that was pretty good. I wondered if he was fan of Hey Monday. He had this old typewriter that I decided to play around with.

"Do you use this?" I questioned.

"As a paperweight. Though, I do like it as a reminder that books used to be written on something other than laptops." He said. "You like it."

"It's nice." I replied.

"So how are things at home?" He asked me.

"Fine. My mom and dad are having a date night." I explained.

"Well maybe they're going to work things out." He opined.

"They can have all the time alone in the world, but she's going to miserable when she finds out." I declared.

"Have you considered that maybe your mom does know about this?" He questioned.

"No, there's no way that she would still be with him if she knew." I responded.

"You would think that, but when my mom and dad told my brother and I they were getting divorced, we were stunned. They were both cheating, but that wasn't the reason why they split."

"That's your family, not fine." I pointed out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"All I'm saying is that this isn't your problem." He remarked. "Your dad may have told you not to tell her, but things will be fine."

"I'm just trying to deal with it." I told him.

"They're the ones who should be dealing with it." He argued. His tone was starting to anger me. "Your parents need to figure this out for themselves like adults."

"Like adults?" I retorted. "Well I knew this wasn't going to work out. You liked me when you thought I was college, but now that you know I'm under 18, that's how you treat me."

"That is not what I said." He replied.

"If I am such a child, why am I here?" I challenged.

"I don't see you as a child. I definitely don't see you as a child. That's why I called you here because we need to figure this out." He explained as he sat down next to me.

"Well you can start by leaving my parents out of it." I said.

"You're the one who told me about it in the first place." He declared.

"This was a mistake. It's not something a responsible adult would have done." I said as I grabbed my bag and left. It looked like I would be eating out.

The following day, we were all at school as Hanna talked about her night with her dad.

"It was incredible." She said. "I had so much fun."

"Where did you go?" Spencer asked.

"Jolly Roger's." Hanna answered with a smile.

"The lame amusement park?" Emily questioned. It wasn't lame.

"It's not lame." Hanna argued. "We walked around and talked and I told him about what's going on. He wants to take me to a real dinner tonight. He said he has something to tell me. I think he might want to spend more time with me. Maybe I'll be spending the summers in Maryland."

"Would you go?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't move away but I would like to spend more time with my dad." She replied.

"Good for you." I responded. At that point, the bell rang and Ezra walked into the room. It was weird how we all had same English class.

"Am I the only one bothered by Atticus's hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" He asked. He then went on to explain how he thought the lawyer was hypocritical. I was pretty sure it didn't have to do with the book at all.

"He was protecting Boo Radley." Spencer pointed out.

"Protecting him from what?" Ezra challenged. "The justice system? He's supposed to be an officer of the court but instead he's conspiring to cover up a crime. Not to mention, he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did."

"It was a trade." I pointed out. "Mr. Ewell was going to kill those kids and Boo saved them. He was feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered his son to take Boo's place. It's like a sacrifice."

"It's very noble. Too bad Jim was unconscious. He could have had a different opinion." He pointed out.

"Jim would have said yes." I replied.

"Are you sure about that?" He challenged.

"He was brought up right." I explained. He then proceeded to attack another student for an answer that he gave. He really needed to not let his emotions seep into his work.

After class, I was angry as well.

"Wow, Fitz is not in a good mood today." Noel stated.

"Go away, Noel." I told him. "I'm trying to deal with a real problem."

"What's the problem?" He questioned.

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"I'm just trying to offer a listening ear. I know what you think about me, but I'm actually a good listener." He said.

I couldn't believe that I was going to tell him this. I hadn't even told any of the other girls. I didn't expect him to tell the whole school because he hadn't told the whole school he and Alison had had sex.

"Okay, so in Halloween freshman year, Alison and I found my dad was having an affair as in literally witnessed it." I explained. I still had the image of Meredith's breasts in my brain. "My mom doesn't know about it and I'm not sure if I should tell her."

"Well your mom isn't going to be happy when she finds out and she probably won't be happy when she finds out that you knew for so long, but in the end, it probably is the right decision to tell her. I also don't think Fitz has the right to talk to you like that, teacher or not."

Hanna's POV

I went to the restaurant to meet me dad. We sat at the bar while we waited for our table. At least that's what he told me. I was a bit confused by everything.

"I'm honored to get you two nights in a row." He remarked.

"Dad, it looks like there's a few empty tables, so why are we waiting?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to talk. How are you about what happened with Alison?" He replied.

"Well sometimes I just want to be somewhere else for a while." I answered. I hoped he would get the hint."

"You mean somewhere you could clear your head or get a different perspective?" He asked. I nodded. "Hanna, there's something else we need to discuss first."

"What do we need to discuss?" I asked. At that point, a woman and her daughter walked in. This normally wouldn't be worth mentioning, but they started to walk over to us. Even worse was the fact that he kissed the woman.

"Hanna, this is Isabel, my fiancée and her daughter Kate." He introduced. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. On top of that, she looked like she was pregnant.

"Fiancée?" I repeated before she hugged me.

"I am so happy to meet you, Hanna." She said before she gave me a hug. "You are going to be a great big sister."

Spencer's POV

Since everyone was out of town, I decided to call Wren over so we could talk about the essay. I was wearing a blue checkered peplum top and navy slacks. I heard the doorbell go off and I saw him holding a potted tree.

"I picked this for you from the garden," He slurred.

"You're drunk." I commented.

"One does not come unfortified to the House of Hastings." He declared. Did he forget the part about my parents being out of town?

"Well I wanted to talk about the essay, but it looks like we won't be doing that." I replied. At that point, he dropped the plant and broke the pot. "I'm going to have to find another pot exactly like that one now."

I leaned down to pick up the mess and he fell and started chuckling and I started to giggle. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

"Your face is very fair." He commented.

"That would mean a whole lot more if you weren't wasted out of your mind." I retorted. He then leaned in and I kissed him. "So, it looks like you won't be able to go home tonight."

Aria's POV

That night, I went to the Ezra's apartment and started to chew him out. He deserved it. He was a dick to me in class.

"Okay, you're right." He said. "I don't know anything about you."

"Well I was expecting more of a fight than that." I admitted.

Spencer's POV

"I'm sorry about the mess I made." Wren remarked.

"I can clean that up later." I replied.

"I wasn't talking about the plant." He declared. "I was talking about your sister."

"Why did you think that you had to get drunk to come over here?" I questioned.

"I thought your father might be here and he scares the crap out of me." He explained.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him." I replied. Of course, Wren would probably never get the chance to get to know him. I was pretty sure he never wanted to see Wren again. "You know I never wanted to hurt Melissa. I know it sometimes looks like North and South Korea between us…I should not have said that."

"I am not offended by it." He replied. "Well I should get going."

"You are not going anywhere tonight." I stated. "You can sleep on the couch tonight."

Hanna's POV

I listened as Kate told us about some story. I wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about because I was still processing everything.

"Hanna, do you sail?" Isabel asked me,

"No." I replied. She then offered to have Kate teach me. I didn't think I was ready for that yet. "I don't mean to be rude, but maybe could I have a little more time to process all of this?"

"Okay, but I had with Sean's father. I'm going to write a check and we will do this without getting the insurance involved. You're going to work off the cost of the repairs in Sean's mother's office." Dad explained.

"Sean's mom is a lawyer." I pointed out.

"You won't be arguing cases, but you will be carrying documents cleaning up and whatnot after school and on weekends." Dad explained. It sounded like I would be an intern.

"That could be interesting." Kate commented.

"Yeah, I could learn all about the law." I replied. I wished that I had a witty comeback, but I couldn't think of one.

Aria's POV

Ezra and I were currently sitting in his living room eating the leftover steak. He had actually forgotten the most important thing and that was the sauce. Luckily, my cravings for meat made it so I didn't care. I was pretty sure that I could eat raw meat.

"I'm sorry about what happened in class." He told me. "I was mad at you for walking out of here."

"Well, you're right. I do want to fix the problem, but right now, I think the only way to fix it is to maybe tell my mom. I have to see what happens." I said.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I don't want things to change." I replied. "I like things the way that they are."

"It's human nature for us to want our parents to stay together." He explained.

"I suppose if their bond is strong enough, they'll be able to survive this." I stated. "I'm just glad that we were able to talk this out."

Emily's POV

I went to see Maya as she was getting off work.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"I don't know if I should hug you or shake your hand." She retorted.

"I get it. You have every right to be mad at me." I stated.

"I'm not mad at you." She told me.

"You know I don't know if I'm ready for this to be out in the open just yet." I said. "I like kissing you but I don't know what it means."

"You don't need to think about it. Just let it happen." Maya replied.

Aria's POV

I went home knowing what I had to do. Dad was probably asleep by now and I needed to go to bed soon, but I needed to do this.

"Mom, there's something that I need to tell you." I declared. She turned to look at me. "You're not going to like this. Almost two years ago, I was getting some frozen yogurt with Alison and we saw Dad's car. He was in there having sex with Meredith. She was his student at the time. He told me not to tell you, but I realized that things can't just stay the same anymore."

I saw a tear roll down her face. She was surprised and also devastated.

"Thank you for telling me." She said before she walked off.

Hanna's POV

After dinner was over, Dad took me home. I needed to get to bed soon, even though I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep.

"Hanna, there's one more thing that you need to know that I didn't want to say in front of Isabel and Kate." He stated. "Our family has a bit of a dark history. I suppose it would be better if I just showed you."

He waved his hand and suddenly all of the streetlights went out.

"You're a witch." He added.

Well, Hanna found out her secret. That only leaves Spencer. Also Aria told Ella herself since there's no A. Isabel is played Sarah Michelle Gellar, Tom is played Skeet Ulrich and Kate is played Stefanie Scott. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Reality Bites Me

Aria's POV

I wasn't sure what was going to happen with my family. I had all of the girls over. Part of me wished that I hadn't told her. I could tell things were tense.

"It's not your fault." Emily stated. She and Hanna were at the table, Spencer was at the fridge, and I was on the couch. "This is your dad's mistake."

"Still, I didn't have to tell her about it." I replied. "It is my fault."

"You did not hook up with that woman and ask your kid to cover for you." Spencer replied. That put some strange images in my mind. Damn it. Now I was thinking of having sex with Meredith. I hoped that I wouldn't dream about that.

"Ali said I should have told my mom sooner." I commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell us sooner." Hanna remarked. "Also who would hook up with someone named Meredith?"

"Hanna, we don't need jokes." Emily chided her. Spencer handed her a bagel.

"Put something in your mouth other than your foot." She ordered.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when my dad left, laughing helped and so did crying." She replied. There was no indication that he was leaving.

"My dad isn't leaving." I responded as I got up. "This happened almost two years ago. If he was going to leave, he probably would have done it by now."

"Well, we're here for you whatever happens." Emily replies.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Spencer replied. "I don't really like being alone right now."

"When does your family get back?" Hanna inquired.

"They'll get back today." The blonde stated. You know her parents must have been really sure that she wasn't going to throw a party. Granted, considering the amount of expensive things in her house, it wasn't the best place for a party. Also, Spencer wasn't the type to throw parties. She didn't even like going to parties and throwing parties was a lot of work.

I knew I would have to start preparing for another full moon soon. I was sure that I hadn't killed that girl, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't kill anyone in the future. I didn't have any control over what would happen as a wolf. I did wonder what killed the girl who wasn't Alison if it wasn't me. As far as I knew, the coroner hadn't determined what kind of animal it was, mainly because the police thought that it was a murder for some reason.

I went to my room and began to grab some eyeshadow. It was an older container that I found in my closet. It looked like it was left behind from when we moved. We didn't rent out the house when we left.

"Is that Alison's?" Emily asked as I started to put it on. "That's her shade."

I couldn't believe that Emily had memorized it.

"I guess it is." It wasn't that uncommon for Alison and I to borrow makeup from each other because we had the same style.

I decided to finish everything after they left. I was applying some liner when Mike walked into the room. I was wearing a velvet dress with a black bodice and maroon belted skirt with a leather jacket with dotted tights and black flats with a black derby.

"How do you do that without poking yourself in the eye?" Mike asked.

"It takes practice. I can teach you." I joked as I turned to look at him. I was going with the raccoon eyes look. Ali taught me how to perfect it before she disappeared. "What's up?"

"Nothing?" He replied. I then turned to look at him. "Are Mom and Dad acting weird or is it just me?"

I couldn't believe no one had told him yet. It looked like I would have to do it. Maybe I should wait to see if they were going to do it first. Since Dad hadn't told Mom, the least he could do was tell Mike. Of course, I still didn't know what was going to happen with them.

"You shouldn't worry about it." I told him as I grabbed my bag. We needed to get to school.

"Are you just gonna do one eye, because I don't think that's in good taste?" He questioned. I looked in the mirror and I noticed that it looked like I had a black eye and quickly did the other one.

At that time, I heard them fighting downstairs. I could hear every word of it and it made me uncomfortable. I decided to go downstairs and caught them in the middle.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Do you want a muffin?" Mom inquired.

"Yeah." I answered. I didn't want to go into the fridge to get some meat.

"I'm gonna go to work. I have office hours." Dad said. I hoped Meredith wouldn't be in his office. He kissed my cheek and went out the door.

"You have to tell Mike." I told her.

"Yeah, soon." She promised.

"He needs to know." I replied. "I think he'd rather hear it from one of you than he would me."

Hanna's POV

I was doing some shopping before school. I needed some clothes for my new job. Luckily, I had Calista Flockhart to take inspiration from. Unfortunately, my bag ripped open and the clothes fell out. More unfortunately, I ran into Sean.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, I've got it." I replied. At least they don't weren't wrinkled.

"Hanna, lawyers don't dress like Ally McBeal." He told me. "I tried to take the fall for the car for you."

"You did?" I questioned. I thought it was clear it was me breaking up with him.

"I felt really bad for what happened at the party, so I told my parents that I gave you the keys and I'd pay for repairs." He said.

"No, you shouldn't do that. I broke up with you. I wrecked your car. I should pay for it." I argued. "Besides, I think that working in a law office would help me break it less."

"Or you could learn how to break it the right way." He joked. "Okay, that was a bad joke. Do you still want to go to Homecoming? We could go as friends."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I told him at that time, a horn honked and an attractive girl showed up in a convertible.

"Well, there's my ride." He said. I couldn't believe it. He was moving on quickly.

Spencer's POV

We were talking at my locker when my teacher showed up with an envelope in his hand.

"Congratulations, Spencer, you won." He said before he walked away. I put it in my locker. I would have to talk to Wren about it later and thank him…or kiss him…or both.

"You know if there was an award for waking up, you'd win, Spencer." Hanna joked before we went to class.

Aria's POV

In between classes, I decided to go to Ezra's class.

"I've been thinking about you." He said. "How are things with your family?"

"Well nobody has broken up yet, but it feels like they're walking on thin ice." I commented. "I could use an excuse not to go home today."

"I'm sorry. I can't stay today. I've got this thing." He said. I was going to ask what it was, but I figured that I should respect his private life. "It's a reading of a story that I wrote that I don't think is any good."

"Can I come?" I questioned.

"Only if you promise to bail me out when things get tense." He said. "Speaking of which, when are you going to let me read that book that you were working on. I'm sure it will be great."

"I don't think anything anyone writes when they're 16 is great." I countered with a smile.

"Mary Shelley wrote _Frankenstein_ when she was 18." He pointed out. "Same with S.E. Hinton and _The Outsiders."_

Hanna's POV

I was in the elevator dressed for work. I looked hot. I felt confident.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"I'm the new intern." I explained.

"Why are you dressed like you're on a bad tv show?" She questioned. I looked around it and it looked like I was wearing the shortest skirt of anyone in the office. This was gonna be a long day.

Spencer's POV

I walked into the house after field hockey practice still in my uniform and found my dad was there.

"I got you some chocolate." He said.

"Thanks Daddy." I declared. "Have you spoken to Wren yet?"

"No, but I spoke to Mr. Sheldrake." He retorted. "You didn't think you would be able to keep this essay a secret, would you? The Ivy League will be all over you."

"Dad, Wren helped me write the essay." I explained. "I mean…I wrote everything myself and did all of the research, but he gave me the idea and food."

"I've proud of you, Spencer." He replied. "I think we can leave that part out though. Speaking of which, I'm taking a potential new client to the country club. Would you mind stopping by and playing doubles if he brings his daughter?"

I knew it wasn't a question. It was framed like a question, but it wasn't a question.

Hanna's POV

I began to look around the office. I was still dealing with the fact that I was a witch. If I was a witch, how come none of the spells that I cast worked. Sean didn't want to have sex with me and I lost weight by throwing up. I suppose it was possible that the book that Mona had was fake, but…okay that was it. If that was fake, where could I find a real spellbook? I didn't think I would just be able to get one off of the internet. I couldn't focus on that. I needed to focus on being an intern. I always thought that Spencer would be doing this, but I didn't think she was too interested in going into the family business. I wondered if lawyers were as bad as everyone says that they are.

Aria's POV

I sat in the audience as Ezra read his story. It was very dimly lit. I wasn't sure of the appeal of the darkness. There was a little bit of clapping after it was over.

"This guy doesn't suck." A random guy said to me. "Do you know him?"

"He's my English teacher." I explained. "He invited me to see this."

"We used to sleep together." He responded. I was a little bit shocked. "Bunk beds in college."

I chuckled nervously a little. It really wasn't all that funny of a joke.

"You have a name?" He asked.

"I'm Aria." I declared as I shook his hand. At that point, Ezra came over and hugged him.

"So how was I?" Ezra questioned. "Did I suck?"

"No, you were great." I answered. "Guess I don't have to read anything now."

"I don't know about that." Ezra remarked.

"Please give it up for Miss Aria Montgomery." The guy with the microphone declared.

"I signed you up." Ezra replied.

I grabbed my journal. It was basically me reading from memory about my first transformation. I didn't think anyone would think that I was real. I nervously took a seat on the stool.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Aria." I introduced. "So, this is from a book I'm working on. It's some supernatural if you like any of that. Here goes. I start to sweat. What is happening to me? Everything has been weird since that wolf bit me. All I want is meat and I feel like my limbs are shifting. Everything hurts. I feel a strong desire to get outside. My vision starts to blur as I start to lose my ability to see in color. I have to take off my clothes. This is happening. This is really happening. I can't believe it. My body feels like it's on fire. I'm not able to get all of my clothes off before I feel my face changing. And that's when I black out."

Everyone clapped for me. I hoped that they thought it was good.

Spencer's POV

I was on the tennis court practicing my serve. I was probably making a lot of noise. I didn't know if was just natural for people to grunt when hitting a tennis ball but I imagined that the staff though that I was crazy, if they didn't I was stuck-up. I noticed that I was the only one.

"Good serve." An employee said to me. "I hate to interrupt but I need to close this down. It was supposed to be closed ten minutes ago."

That would explain why no one else was there with me.

"Can I just have five more minutes?" I pleaded.

"Are you practicing for a tournament?' He questioned.

"No, it's just a friendly game of doubles with my dad and some guests." I responded.

"That serve doesn't seem too friendly to me." He commented. "In fact it sounds very angry. Are you angry about something?"

"Well it's not exactly something that I want to do. My dad isn't really giving me a choice in the matter." I explained.

Aria's POV

"So, this girl has some crazy ideas." Ezra's roommate declared. "I've never gotten into this supernatural stuff."

"Well I thought it was great." Ezra remarked before his roommate started to tell me a story about a girl he hooked up with.

"All of a sudden, this guy starts to laugh in his sleep and the girl didn't believe it and left." The roommate declared. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Though, bringing a girl in while your roommate is asleep is kind of douchey.

"You laugh in your sleep?" I questioned with a smile. "That's cute."

"It's your turn." The roommate told me.

"I'll pass. I don't think I should be trusted throwing sharp objects," I replied before I got up to get some milk. At that time, I overheard his roommate, Artie, talk about what was happening. Maybe I was being a bit too obvious because he saw through everything. He didn't seem like the type to turn his friend in, but it seemed like it was a bad idea to continue it. At least not in public. Of course, I couldn't let them know I heard that.

Hanna's POV

I was at home studying after work. Okay, so I was really researching witches. I wished that my dad had told me more. He could have at least offered to teach me some real spells. My mom then walked in.

"So what are you looking at?" She asked. I quickly opened up the other window. I wasn't sure if she knew about the whole magic thing, so I didn't want to mention it at the moment. I was also cyber-stalking the girl I saw Sean with.

"Did you know Sean has a hot new friend?" I asked. "She's a cheerleader at Rollins High."

"Didn't you break up with Sean?" She questioned. "Do you even know if she wants to date him?"

"Well, she's giving him rides now." I explained. "If I had a car, he might ask me for rides."

"That's something you need to talk to your dad about." She stated.

"No thanks. Besides, he's probably already got one for Kate." I replied.

"I thought her name was Isabel." Mom responded. Did she not know about any of this stuff?

"That's her mother." I explained. "Isabel is the one he's engaged to."

"He's marrying her?" She asked in surprise. Wow, she really didn't know about this stuff.

"I didn't think that I should text you that and you were already asleep when we got home last night." I stated. I wondered if could use magic to get a car. On the other topic, she looked crush. Maybe my cyber stalking of Sean's supposed new flame wasn't so crazy after all.

At that point, I got a call from Emily.

Emily's POV

I had to tell someone, so I called Hanna. I didn't know entirely what to say but I needed to get some things off my chest. I needed to talk about what happened with Maya and what happened with Toby.

"Thanks for coming." I said. "So, I had some things that I needed to talk to you about. I kind of kissed Maya."

"Emily, everyone knows that." She remarked. "You went all Katy Perry with her, but it's fine."

"Well they don't know that I liked it." I explained. "I really liked it. Anyway, there's something else. You're probably not going to believe this, but I think I killed Toby."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was at home after the party when he came over. He was acting really weird and he started to force himself on me and kissed me and then I started to feel weird like I just ate the most delicious meal and suddenly he died." I explained. "It was like I sucked the life force out of him or something."

"What are you saying? Are you like a demon or something?" Hanna questioned.

"Technically, the term is succubus." I remarked. "I did some research. Apparently, they feed off of men. I don't know what to do. What if I kill someone else?"

"Well, I guess you're someone that I can tell this to." She stated. "My dad says I'm a witch."

Aria's POV

I headed back to Ezra's apartment with him.

"Are all college guys like your friend?" I asked. "Is it possible to talk to a guy without putting him in a headlock?"

"I think when you go to college, you'll find out for yourself." He retorted without looking at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

"Aria, he saw right through us." Ezra remarked. "I mean why else would a student come to a bar to see her teacher?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I am your girlfriend." I replied. "I liked being able to act like it, even though I apparently can't do that around your friends."

"People notice things." He said.

"The only thing that people notice is two people together. The random people don't care about us. No one else in that bar gave a damn about us." I pointed out.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He stated. "Eventually, this is going to get out."

"That's not a guarantee!" I yelled. I was starting to become very aroused. I then remembered how close it was to the full moon. I was in trouble. I didn't think I could stop myself. I kissed him and we went for it again.

After we were done, I started to drive home. I saw someone walking shirtless. Upon closer inspection, it was Noel. I pulled over to him.

"Noel, what are you doing out here?" I questioned.

"I was just enjoying the fresh air." He declared.

"You know I could give you a ride if you want." I offered. "Though, I don't really have a shirt that you can wear or anything."

"I'm good." He said as he got into the car. He was ripped. Physically, he was definitely sexier than Ezra. He took a sniff. "So, I suppose some congratulations are in order."

"For what?" I asked nervously. Did he notice?

"Who was he?" He questioned.

"That's none of your business." I remarked. "I mean…damn it."

"Well I hope it was good." He replied. "You have the prettiest eyes. I don't know what it is about blue-eyed girls that I can't help but like."

"So, why are you going out without your shirt on?" I asked. "Is this some sort of football thing?"

"No, it's not a football thing." He declared. He actually didn't even smell that sweaty. "Did you have beer with this guy too?"

Now that shouldn't have been something that he could have figured out easily. I took his home before I headed home myself.

Spencer's POV

In the morning, I was dressed in my tennis outfit. I kind of wanted to see Alex again even though I was kind of seeing Wren. I was wearing a white dress with a little bit of pink on it. Dad was downstairs, also in a tennis outfit.

"I am so ready to win this." I declared as he handed me a smoothie.

"Yeah, about that. You may want to dial it back a little and keep it friendly." He said.

"But dad I was out there for five hours yesterday." I argued.

"Well, then maybe you'll be a little sore." He replied. That was when I got it. He wanted me to let them win. So, not only did he want me to play, but he also didn't want me to play my hardest.

"So, you want me to throw the match." I replied.

"I'm not saying you have to act like you've never played before, but if he wins, I win." He answered.

So the match didn't start off too well. I couldn't believe that I had to throw the game.

Hanna's POV

The next day, I was back in the office. I decided not to wear such a short skirt or a skirt at all. I didn't know lawyers worked on weekends, but I supposed people needed legal advice all of the time. I found out that Mr. Hastings was out for the day. I heard one guy come in about some kind of contract. I supposed they weren't the kind of lawyers that dealt with criminals.

Aria's POV

It was the day of the full moon. I decided to wear some sweats because it would look like I was going out for a run. I couldn't help but wonder how long I could keep hiding it from everyone, but I knew this month, they would be too distracted by the family crisis to focus on me. I had headphones in to try to drown out the screaming, but they weren't working.

"Don't you hear that?" Mike asked me.

"It has nothing to do with us." I promised. "Get your stuff and we can study at the library."

"But for how long?" He questioned. "You know something. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it'd be better if you hear it from Mom and Dad." I remarked. "I know this stuff is stressful, but maybe they'll get through this."

Spencer's POV

Once the game was over, the guy came over to me.

"You threw that match." He said.

"No, I was just off." I lied.

"I saw you play yesterday and it was a whole lot different than today. So either you're injured which seems unlikely or you played bad on purpose."

"My dad acted me to throw the game," I explained. "He's not always like that."

"It's not my business but I see a lot of that here." He explained.

"A lot of what?" I asked.

"People playing games off of the court." He explained.

"Hey, do you think that maybe you'd wanna hang out away from here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." He said. "I'm Alex."

"Spencer." I declared before I walked away.

Aria's POV

I thought about going to see Ezra, but I knew I needed to try to hang out with my brother. We hadn't done anything together in a while.

"So if you could date any girl in school, who would it be?" I asked.

"Would you get mad if I say one of your friends?" He replied. He liked one of my friends?

"Well, if it's an honest answer, no, but I won't set you up with her." I stated.

"I kind of like Hanna." He told me. She was single now, but he would have to get up the courage to ask her himself. "What about you?"

"Which guy would I date?" I replied. I assumed he meant students only.

"Which girl would you date?" He inquired with a smile. I playfully punched him in the arm. "I'd probably say Hanna too. We may just have to have a competition."

Hanna's POV

Suddenly, Sean walked into the office.

"I didn't know that you would be here today." He stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My mom forgot an insurance paper here and was going to give it to me." He said. "I'm getting my car back on Monday."

"So, you won't need anyone to drive you around anymore." I replied hopefully. I didn't know why I was hopeful, but I didn't like seeing him with another girl.

"Hanna, do you want to go with me to Homecoming?" He questioned. "I don't think we should break up over you getting angry and wrecking my car. It happened and I think we should put it past us."

"What about that other girl?" I questioned.

"She's just a friend. She goes to church with me and she is not interested in dating me." He explained. "So will you go with me?"

"I guess so." I told him.

Aria's POV

That night, I went out ready to turn. It was just before I blacked out that I heard a howl. Now, it could have been a regular wolf, but that was unlikely considering they weren't native to Pennsylvania. That could only mean one thing. There was another werewolf in town.

I know there really wasn't anything Emily-related in this chapter, but her storyline from the episode involved Toby. At least she told Hanna. And Spencer met Alex. He is played by Nolan Sotillo and Artie is played by Tyler Posey. Please don't forget to review.


	7. There's No Place Like Homecoming

Aria's POV

Homecoming was this week. I laid in my bed. I woke up to find that another person was killed in an animal attack. I still wasn't sure if it was me or the other werewolf had killed them. I didn't know if I would ever to be able to know that. I knew that I had killed someone in Iceland. I wanted to say that I couldn't help myself, but the guilt was still with me. I supposed that instead of worrying about whether or not I killed them, I should worry about finding out who the werewolf was.

I was upset about my fight with Ezra. I wasn't sure if I should have been considering that we had still had sex, but I didn't think it could be considered make up sex. Suddenly, I felt someone touch me. I opened my eyes to see Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here for an intervention." Spencer explained. They probably though that I was upset based on what was going on with my parents. "We brought gossip magazines and takeout."

"But we're not doing any of that until you change out of your pajamas." Hanna added.

"What's wrong with these?" I asked. Okay, so I wasn't wearing pants, but it was my room.

"Well for starters we can see your underwear." Hanna pointed out. "Just because you can wear anything you want here doesn't mean that you should."

"Plus, how can you choose a Homecoming dress if you don't try some on?" Emily asked. I smiled a little before frowning.

"Maybe I don't want to go." I pointed out. Who would I even go with?

"What do you mean you don't wanna go?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, you can't just not go to Homecoming." Spencer added.

"What else are you going to do?" Emily questioned.

"I could eat ice cream or watch some Netflix." I responded. They have some great foreign movies on there. I still had some Icelandic films I needed to catch up on.

"Cutting yourself off from the rest of your life is not going to help your parents." Spencer retorted. "Besides, they haven't said that they're divorcing or even separating yet."

"They're barely speaking to each other." I remarked. Plus when they did, the words weren't good.

"People get angry and then sometimes things blow over." Emily stated.

"Emily, they're not fighting over a missed anniversary. This is adultery. He slept with one of his students." Hanna declared. It seemed like Hanna had the uncanny ability to make things worse. "Sorry."

"But sometimes things look bad one day and the next, everything is better." Emily added.

"And you are coming to Homecoming." Spencer declared as she dragged me out of bed. Curse me being so small.

"I'll think about it." I replied.

"Well can you please vote?" Hanna asked. We all looked at her. "I need your vote. It's very important that I win Homecoming queen this year."

"Hanna, only seniors can be queen." I pointed out. "You'd only be a princess."

"But you're still going to be a princess." Spencer remarked.

"Can you rig the election?" Hanna questioned as Emily took out some food.

"I don't need to and I can't. Half of the homecoming committee is out sick with the flu, so I'm in charge." Spencer said. She would have taken charge anyway. "I have to restock ice, refill hummus and try to look cute for my date."

"Who are you taking?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything about that. Was Spencer bringing Wren to Homecoming.

"Alex." She replied. Who was Alex? I didn't know an Alex.

"He works at the country club." Emily explained. It had been so long since I had been there. I didn't think we rejoined when we moved back to town.

"Look at Spencer blush." Hanna teased. Maybe she didn't want to take Wren because her family kind of hated him. That would be a pretty good reason. Or maybe she just didn't like Wren.

"He's not going to know anyone there, so can you please do your best to make him feel welcome?" Spencer requested. So, basically she wanted Emily and I to hang around him to make things less awkward. I was pretty sure that would make it more awkward. "Emily, who are you going with?"

"I was probably just going to go with Maya. She doesn't have a date either from what I know." Emily replied. I didn't think that she wanted Maya to be her date.

"See, you don't need me to go." I replied.

"It doesn't matter who you go with." Hanna stated. Did that mean that she wasn't going with Sean? "You should go with someone that you'll have fun with…or bring your brother."

"I don't think my brother wants to dance with me." I retorted. He probably wanted to dance with her though. At that point, I decided to eat. Being a werewolf meant that I was usually hungry and also had a really good metabolism.

Hanna's POV

I was in some sort of celibacy club. I was watching Sean simulate a conversation with the girl who gave him a ride and it made me a little bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, it ended pretty soon.

"Hanna, Lucas, why don't you go up?" The teacher suggested. I looked over to him. Lucas Gottesman was bit of a nerd. Sure, he looked like he could be attractive, but he was kind of weird. Alison used to make fun of him. I didn't think it had to do with racism though because she never mentioned how his mother was black.

"I think I would be more comfortable observing," Lucas declared.

"Come on." The teacher urged. I sighed. He wasn't even someone I wanted to have sex with.

"This wouldn't be realistic. I can't do this with her." Lucas argued. "Girls like her don't approach guys like me unless they have self-esteem issues or drinking problems or both."

I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"Lucas, just do it." The teacher replied. I wondered if he caught the double entendre. "I mean tell her you don't want to do it."

"Well, it would never happen." Lucas pointed out. "Look, I listen to country music and spending my weekends watching anime. I don't think we have to worry about me losing my virginity any time soon."

I couldn't help but think that he was kind of funny.

Aria's POV

I tried and failed to talk to Ezra. I had to figure out something to do to get out of going to Homecoming and I needed to know if he was going to be chaperoning.

"What are you doing, Montgomery?" Noel asked.

"I'm trying to find excuses to get out of going to Homecoming." I answered.

"No one is forcing you to go." He replied.

"My friends pretty much are." I retorted.

"You could go with me." He offered.

"I'd rather not do that." I replied. I had more dignity to that, especially not if it was a pity.

Emily's POV

I was in the cafeteria getting some juice when Maya suddenly walked up to me. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Go to Homecoming with me." She said.

"You didn't say please," I pointed out. "I never really pictured you as a dancer."

"I really would like an answer.'" She stated.

"I'll think about it." I responded. I wanted to see if she would respond to me playing hard to get. "I have to get to class."

Spencer's POV

I went to find Hanna in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Mona was already there.

"Hey, Spencer. So is it true that you're taking the country club's towel boy to Homecoming?" Mona questioned. Mona was basically the school bitch now that Ali was gone.

"His name is Alex and yes I am." I declared confidently.

"Quit it, Mona." Hanna ordered.

"What? I think it's cute." Mona responded.

"Mona, please get me a frogurt." Hanna replied. I didn't know anyone called it that. Mona did as she said and left.

"Well that was the reaction that I wanted to avoid." I commented.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's just upset because she doesn't have a date." Hanna replied.

"I thought she was going out with Ben." I stated. I didn't know why anyone would go out with him because he was a douche. "Why are you friends with her again?"

"Once you get to know her, she's really not that bad." Hanna defended. "Plus, she's always been there for me. She's a good person, even if she doesn't always act like it."

Later, I was setting up for the dance when suddenly Alex walked in.

"Hey, do you need some help?" He asked.

"You know the dance doesn't start for 27 hours, don't you?" I quipped.

"I wanted to go through a trial run." He retorted. "I could run this town."

"You sound just like me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was joking." He countered. I chuckled. "I'm going to buy a suit and I want to know what color your dress is so we can match."

"That's sweet, but I'll match my outfit to yours. Just wear whatever you have." I told him.

"We can't both wear jeans and a t-shirt." He declared. But he looked so freaking sexy in a tee shirt. "I want to. It's a good excuse for a suit. Also, here's this."

He presented me with a wad of money.

"What's this for?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"The tickets." He replied.

"Don't worry about it. This is on me," I declared. "I know how hard you work. I just don't want you to spend all of your money on this stupid dance."

"I work hard so I can spend money on things like stupid dances." He declared as he grabbed me and put the money in my pocket. He certainly knew how to make a girl feel special.

"I'm wearing a purple halter dress. Sure you want to match that?" I quipped.

"I would love to." He replied before he gave me a kiss on the lips.

Hanna's POV

After school, I couldn't help but see Maya. She had a guitar on her back.

"Hey, are you in a band?" I questioned.

"Rock band. Marching isn't really my thing." She replied. "And yes I'm voting for you."

"I guess I'll see you at Homecoming." I stated.

"I don't think I'm going to go." She responded.

"That's too bad because Emily really wanted you to go," I said. I had a hunch and my hunches were never wrong.

Aria's POV

I was getting ready for the dance with Hanna. I was trying to find a way to tell my friends that I was a werewolf, but I didn't know how.

"So, should I wear 'It's an honor to be nominated' or 'Where the hell is my crown?'?" She asked.

"They both look good." I declared without interest.

"Aria, I know what you're going through." She said as she came closer. "When my parents were fighting, I didn't want to leave my room. I would eat whatever I could. The worst thing you can do is stay home. You're going to have an amazing time. Plus I happen to know someone who has a huge crush on you."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Noel." She replied.

"Noel doesn't do crushes." I responded. There was no way that he actually liked me.

"Well Noel told Sean about how he wished he was going with you." She said. I was pretty that was violation of the bro code. "Wait, are you already seeing someone? Is he from Iceland? You need to move on from that Viking and get with someone more obtainable."

"I guess you're right." I agreed. It probably wouldn't be Noel.

"Now, put this killer dress on." She declared as she handed me a dress with a red and black corset bodice and red tulle skirt.

The theme of the dance was Carnivale and Spencer had gone all out with decorating. She had even somehow gotten Big Time Rush to perform. I thought that they would too busy filming their show. I started to look around. I didn't immediately see Ezra. I eventually found Spencer and Alex, and Hanna and Sean. Hanna was wearing a blue lace off-shoulder long-sleeved dress.

"There you are. We thought you weren't coming." Spencer remarked.

"No, I'm ready to have a great time." I declared. It was then that I first saw Alex. He was cute. He also looked familiar. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." He remarked. "I'm Alex."

"Aria." I replied.

"So, you've got the first shift serving drinks." Spencer stated. I headed over. I hadn't planned on dancing with anyone anyway.

"It looks like you decided to come after all." Noel stated.

"I'm not really hear to talk." I replied.

"Last I checked it was part of bartender's job description to talk to people." He quipped.

"Did you really tell Sean that you wished you were going here with me?" I questioned. He looked surprise. "Hanna told me."

"I need to teach Sean about the bro code." He muttered.

"So, is that a yes or no?" I questioned.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." He replied. "So, you gonna let me spike this or not?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm kidding." He said.

Hanna's POV

"What happened to Kelly Beech?" I questioned.

"She looks like a tranny mess," Mona replied.

"Mona, that's offensive." I remarked. At that point, I heard a flash.

"I hope you're ready for yearbook pictures." Lucas interrupted. I turned to see him holding a camera. I didn't know he was on the yearbook committee.

"That's a nice bowtie." I remarked.

"Thanks. It was my grandpa's." He declared. He was saying that without irony. He then looked at Mona. "Hey, I'm Lucas."

"Great, can you be Lucas over there?" She responded. There was then an awkward silence.

"I'll see you later, Hanna." He stated.

"See you later. Have fun." I replied. He walked off and I turned to Mona. "That was rude."

"Did I just witness a parallel universe or did you just talk to that nerd?" She asked.

"Mona, you of all people shouldn't be judging anyone." I pointed out. "Plus, Lucas is a nice guy. Talking to him is not a crime."

"Well it should be. You and I didn't work so hard to reach to top of the food chain so you could have chit chat with Norbit." Mona stated. Now talking about that movie should be a crime.

"What good is popularity if everyone hates you?" I retorted.

"It's better to be hated than forgotten." Mona declared before she stormed off.

Aria's POV

I finally got away from the bar and decided to continue my search for Ezra. I had to ask Spencer if he was a chaperone. I found him working one of the booths.

"Are you still mad at me about what happened the other night?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about this here." He stated. "I'm just glad that things are over."

"If that's the way you want it then fine." I declared before I walked away.

Emily's POV

I decided to go to the cafeteria. I hadn't seen Maya. Maybe playing hard to get didn't work and she thought that I genuinely wasn't interested. I was wearing a simple red sleeveless dress. I didn't like wearing dresses, but such an occasion called for one.

"I've been waiting for you Emily." Jenna told me,

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned. She couldn't see me.

"I have my ways. I know you did something to Toby." She remarked. What did that mean?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

Aria's POV

I didn't know if it was a werewolf thing, but I felt really angry. I felt a need to show dominance and show Ezra what he was missing out on. I had to find someone to dance with. I could grab someone who came alone, but there was one person that I wanted to find. I grabbed him and took him to the dancefloor with me.

"Okay, this isn't how I expected this to go." He remarked.

"Well maybe I was getting bored." I replied as I started to move with him. I didn't even know if he could see me. I didn't even care. I did feel good in Noel's arms though. I couldn't help but overhear people whispering about us from across the room. Apparently people didn't think that I was good enough for him. I still couldn't figure out why he liked me. Why would a popular jock like a girl like me?

"Don't listen to what they're saying." He stated. Did he hear them too? No, he was probably just talking about the people on the dancefloor who were also listening.

Emily's POV

I finally found Maya in one of the classrooms.

"So, you didn't like the gym?" I asked her.

"I was looking for you." She said. "I'm not a big fan of crowds."

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here." I replied.

"I wanted to come for you." She replied. It was then I realized it was the music room. "I wrote a song for you and I wanted to play it for you."

She grabbed a guitar and began to play.

 _You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do when they settle beneath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight, sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
Honestly, I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say and let the words fall out  
Honestly, I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave

I knew what the song was about, but I didn't think that I was ready for that yet. I did know what I wanted when I went over and kissed her.

Hanna's POV

I danced with Sean and it was fine. I knew that he loved me, but I didn't know why I wasn't excited about the relationship. I had to admit that the no sex thing bothered me. Not to mention, I still wanted to figure out how to really use magic. What did me being a witch mean? I knew it was stuff that I shouldn't be thinking of while I was dancing with him. I had to clear my head and focus on the guy in front of me who loved me very much, even though I destroyed his car.

Spencer's POV

I found that Alex was talking to Melissa and I didn't really like it. I didn't think she would try to steal him from me because that would be gross. I couldn't help but wonder what Wren was doing right now. He was probably at work. He wouldn't have wanted to come and I also knew that I shouldn't bring him and that was before I knew that Melissa would be there.

"So, do you want to go to the fortune teller?" He asked.

"That's not really my thing." I said. I had actually set up a lot of things that I didn't personally like.

Hanna's POV

I decided to go outside to clear my head and that was where I found Lucas.

"What's the Homecoming Queen doing out here?" He asked.

"I was just getting some fresh air." I replied. "Plus. I can't be queen since I'm a junior."

"Well I voted for you." He said.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"I came to take photos for yearbook and I have enough." He explained.

"So, there's nothing else that you want to do here?" I inquired. It seemed like a waste of time to me.

"Well I was going to ask a girl to dance but I had a pretty good idea that she would say no, so I decided not to bother. I can't really dance anyway." He answered.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Sometimes people think that they can't dance until they actually dance with someone."

"Are you offering?" He questioned.

"Maybe I am, but first we'll need music." I declared as I reached into my dress and pulled out my phone. "Do you like Poison?"

"Why did you have your phone in bra?" He asked. Apparently he had never seen a girl do that before.

"My dress doesn't have any pockets." I replied as I grabbed onto him.

"Wait. You look cold." He said before he draped his jacket over my shoulders.

Aria's POV

I decided to dance with Sean a little since Hanna had gone outside. I didn't think he minded because it was just friendly between the two of us and we weren't even touching. At that point, I heard someone walking in our direction.

"Hello, Aria, Sean." Ezra greeted us.

"Hi, Mr. Fitz. How are you?" I replied. I wondered if talking to teachers at dances was always supposed to be awkward or it was just due to the fact that we had dated.

I then followed him into the hallway.

"What so you're just going to walk away from me now?" I asked. "Stop being a baby about this. You're the one who ended things with me. You don't have the right to hate me when I didn't do anything except be affectionate around one of your friends."

"The only person that I hate right now is myself for asking you to do this when we both knew it wasn't a good idea." He told me. "You deserve to be happy with guys your own age. You deserve to be with someone that you can tell your friends about and I could never hate you. Now if you excuse me. I have to go."

Emily's POV

I headed back to the cafeteria and to my surprise Jenna was still there. Had she moved at all?

"Are you ready to talk now?" She asked. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. You've got this delusion in your head that I did something when the truth is Toby just had a heart attack. It happens. Over five hundred thousand die from them every year." I argued.

"Maybe you would like to take this upstairs to the chem lab. It's quieter up there." She declared.

Spencer's POV

"Are you okay?' Alex asked me. "You seem distracted."

"It's just all of the weird stuff that's going on." I replied. "I can't remember the last time we had an animal attack and now all of a sudden we had two in a month."

"Well maybe people are just being stupid and going up to wild animals." Alex surmised. "It is probably not anything to worry about as long as you stay out of the woods."

Emily's POV

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I told Jenna.

"It was then that I noticed that she had some guys with her. What exactly was she trying to do?

"You really need to get this idea out of your head." I told her.

I started to run but one of the guys grabbed me. I knew what I had to do to escape. I kissed and started to suck on his life force. His grip weakened as he started to die.

"I knew it." Jenna declared before she came over and hit me with her walking stick. I fell to the ground as I descended into unconsciousness.

So, I found a way to deal with Emily's storyline in the episode. I think this works out. What's Jenna gonna do because we know she'll live. Lucas is played Kane Brown. Also could there be something happening in the future between Noel and Aria? Please don't forget to review.


	8. The Homecoming Hangover

Aria's POV

I was with Spencer and Hanna as we searched for Emily.

"Why don't we split up?" Spencer asked.

"How about not?" Hanna countered. "Haven't you guys ever seen a horror movie. As soon as someone says split up, people start getting killed one by one.

"This is ridiculous. I'm gonna call Emily." I declared. I then heard the sound of her phone and we were quick to realize that wherever Emily was, she didn't have her phone.

We were led to the cafeteria, which looked like there was a struggle inside. There was also a smell of death to it. In addition, there was also a smell of Jenna.

"I know who took her." I declared. "It was Jenna."

The next morning, we found out that they had found Emily. They hadn't found Jenna. Emily appeared to have a concussion.

"So, why did Jenna attack you?" I asked.

"She seemed to think that I killed Toby." Emily explained.

"Well ,did you?" Spencer asked. "Why would Jenna blame you?"

"Because I did it." The redhead admitted. We gasped before she continued. "I didn't do it intentionally. He tried to rape me, so I defended myself and then I killed him."

"But the coroner said that he died of a heart attack." Spencer pointed out.

"He did. So, I can do something that all people can't do. When I kiss someone, I have the power to drain their life force. I'm pretty sure that I'm some kind of succubus." She told us.

"That doesn't make any sense." Spencer pointed out. "You can't be some kind of supernatural creature."

"It's true." Emily declared. "Jenna brought us some guys with her and I killed one of them before she knocked me out. I know this sounds really unbelievable, but I'm telling the truth."

That would explain the smell of death. It still didn't explain why Jenna thought that Emily was a succubus.

"I believe you." I replied.

"Well I don't know if I can." Spencer replied. "Maybe you just thought you killed Toby when he died of something completely unrelated like heart disease. You know I can't help but wonder if Jenna had something to do with Alison's death."

I really wanted to tell them about being a werewolf, but I couldn't. It sounded like Emily was only dangerous when she kissed people, but I was dangerous all of the time. If I lost my temper, because of my enhanced strength, I could kill someone just as easily as when I turn.

I then heard the police officer say something outside.

"So, this guy just took her to the hospital and left her there." He said to Emily's mom. "He said something about another girl."

"What did the girl look like?" Emily's mom asked. "What was her name?"

"The guy said that he didn't know her name but he remembered that she was blind." The officer declared.

"That's Jenna Cavanaugh." Mrs. Field declared. "So, what happened to her. Where is she now?"

"We don't know." The police officer who I then recognized as Barry Maple said. "The guy said that he took Emily while she stopped to use the bathroom."

Hanna's POV

I was late arriving to Emily's house. I was glad that she was home. I hoped that I wouldn't have any trouble getting inside because the police were still there. Thankfully, Wilden wasn't on the case. I hoped I would never see him again.

"Hey, can I go inside?" I asked Emily's mom.

"Yeah, but not for long because she needs to rest." Her mom said. I was surprised that they wanted to leave her alone considering that she had a concussion.

"So, what are you going to tell them?" Spencer asked.

"Tell who what?" I questioned as I entered the room.

"Well I can't tell them everything;" Emily remarked.

"You have to tell them that Jenna kidnapped you." Spencer replied.

At that time, Aria's phone rang.

"Who's that from?" Spencer questioned.

"My mom." Aria declared before she read it aloud. "Ask your father if he plans on taking the car in this week. My parents have gone from not talking to not texting each other. Well, I have to go talk to my dad. See you later."

"Me too." Spencer said.

"But I just got here." I remarked before they left. I sighed and took a seat on Emily's bed.

"So, I told them about me being a succubus." She stated.

"Did you say anything about me?" I questioned. She shook her head. "So you really won a car?"

"Why did you think I would take Maya to the dance?" She inquired.

"Because you like her." I pointed out. "It is okay to like girls. I think like 40 percent of teens identify as bisexual or lesbian or something."

"You're making that number up." She remarked. "I know I want her, but I'm afraid that everything will change if I say yes to her."

"Well you wouldn't have to pretend that you're straight anymore." I replied.

"What if I'm not that person?" She asked.

"Emily, sexuality isn't something that you can be wrong about." I pointed out. "First you were Emily dating Ben and now you can be Emily dating Maya. We don't care who you're dating. No one will."

"Do you really think my mom would be okay with it?" Emily challenged. I wasn't sure but she probably would.

Spencer's POV

I went to see Alex at the country club. I wore a blue plaid shirt with a beige jacket and black pants. I quickly found out that he was in the kitchen and went inside because apparently they just let people into the kitchen.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your manager said you were on kitchen duty." I stated.

"Yeah, they fired 12 employees this morning." He declared. "It turns out our laundry service was laundering more than just towels, so I am stuck on sous chef duty until we hire someone else to do it."

"You can't be back here. It's staff only. No members." A girl said.

"I have all of my shots and I won't touch anything." I replied.

"You wanna get canned too?" She asked before she walked away.

"Ooh, you got Stephanie mad at you." He teased.

"Can I take you on a date?" I requested.

"Only if I get total control of the whole night and you don't leave." He responded.

"I'm not sure that I should agree to that." I replied uneasily.

"Are you afraid to let someone else take control for a change?" He challenged me.

"Okay, I'll do it." I replied. "But you will need to tell me how to dress for wherever we're going."

Aria's POV

Once I got home, I decided to call Ezra, but he didn't seem to be home. I decided not to leave a message considering that I didn't know who would listen to it later. I wasn't sure what to do with the situation.

At that point, my mom walked in with a box.

"Hey, did Dad get you flowers?" I asked.

"No, this is for you." She said as I opened the box of flowers. Before I could see who they were from, Mike appeared.

"So, Dad is going to drive me to practice then stay for the game. Should I save you a seat?" He asked Mom.

"Um…Honey, I think I'm going to have to miss this one." Mom declared.

"Whatever." Mike said before he walked off.

"You don't have to sit with Dad." I pointed out.

"That would look even worse than not going." She argued.

I then looked at the note on the flowers and saw that they were from Noel. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to a get a girl flowers.

Emily's POV

I couldn't help but have a weird dream. There was a wolf and Jenna was also there. I then opened my eyes to see my mom.

"So, you're awake." She said. She had some kind of snack with her. I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew my mom would never let Jenna into my room. However, someone else was there.

"Maya." I commented.

"Yeah, I knew you had seen a lot of visitors, but Maya brought some cookies." Mom explained.

"So, how are you feeling?" Maya asked once my mom left. I didn't really want to talk about my feelings with her. I wished I could talk to anyone else.

'Maya, I really don't want to talk about this now." I told her.

Hanna's POV

I went to the school wearing my dress from last night. I found Lucas at a computer doing something.

"Hey." I greeted him. "You still wanted to do the makeup picture."

I wasn't able to take my official princess portrait because I was too busy looking for Emily.

"I hope I don't look too bad. I only got three hours of sleep last night." I told him as I looked at myself in my compact.

"I think you look ever better than you did last night." He stated.

"Damn, this crown is so tiny." I remarked.

"I can make it look bigger." He offered. "The Queen's crown is bigger."

We then took the picture. Sean did not need to be there because no one cared about the princes. No one really cared about the king either. These competitions were for girls and they would always be for girls.

Emily's POV

"So, what happened with Jenna?" Mom asked me after Maya was gone. I wasn't sure of the best way to explain it. I decided to go with the minimum.

"She thought I had something to do with Toby's death and then she attacked me with her cane." I answered.

"Why would she think that you something to do with Toby having a heart attack?" She challenged.

"I don't know. She's obviously disturbed." I replied. "I know she's dangerous and I plan to stay away from her in the future."

"You need to take out a restraining order against her." She suggested. No judge would grant a restraining order against a blind girl. "Just because she can't see doesn't mean she's not dangerous."

"I know that." I replied. I need some sleep.

I wanted to know if she knew anything about what was going on with me. Was she a succubus too or was it something that was just with me? Was I adopted? I needed to find answers, but I had no idea how to look for something like that. The internet wasn't helpful because it all it said about succubi (other than that was the plural form) was that they were demons in human form and I would know if I was a demon. I could go into churches without any sort of pain.

Aria's POV

I put the flowers into a vase. I was doing some writing when my dad came into my room. I was wearing a black lace long-sleeved dress with fishnets and a black headband with a cross necklace.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked as he walked into the room.

"Just writing." I responded. "How was the game?"

"Well they lost, but your brother played really well." He told me.

"Did Mom show up?" I inquired.

"No, but we missed her." He responded.

"Should I tell her that, or can you tell her yourself?" I asked as I sat on my bed. "When is this going to end? Are you going to move out or what?"

"I am not going to do that to you or your brother." He told me as he sat down in front of me. "But your mom thinks we should spend some time apart, so I've agreed to…"

"Are you moving in with Meredith?" I interrupted.

"No…God no." He said. "Meredith is not the issue here. Meredith is just a woman that I work with."

"Do you still love Mom?" I questioned bluntly.

"I do and I'm leaving because…" He started.

"Because it's easier just to give up instead of continuing to fight." I replied with tears in my eyes.

"You're young. There are a lot of things going on here that you don't understand." He declared.

"This isn't one of them." I pointed out as I grabbed my bag and left.

I got a call from Hanna, saying that she wants to meet. She had a book with her. It looked really old. We ended up going into the woods. She said that she wanted to go somewhere that she wouldn't be seen.

"Hanna, what are we doing out here?" I asked.

"You need to see this." She said. "We need to be where no one else is around."

"What's so important that you can't show us somewhere that isn't in the middle of the woods?" Spencer asked.

"This." Hanna declared as she said a few words in a language I couldn't understand and suddenly her hands were on fire. She also started to float slightly off the ground.

"I know that Emily told you guys about her and I'm here to tell you guys about me. I get it from my dad." She explained as the fire went out and she returned to the ground. "I'm not very good at doing spells, but I've been practicing."

"This is unreal." Spencer declared. I believed it. That just left Spencer as being normal and that could change in the future. I still wasn't going to tell them that I was a werewolf.

"I tried to cast a spell to find out where Jenna is, but instead I got her past." She explained. "I found out that Toby raped her, so it makes complete sense that he would try to do it to Emily too. Also, you need to make sure that you never look into her eyes."

"Why not?" I questioned. I hadn't seen her take her glasses off since she came back.

"Trust me. Just don't. It's too hard to explain." She declared.

"Can we please get out of here. This is cool and all but I don't like being out here." I responded. I had a feeling that the longer the conversation went on, the more likely it would be that I would tell them and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone as long as I could. I was going on a year now of no one knowing

Spencer's POV

The next day at school, I met up with Emily. I was a little surprised that she had come. I had a feeling Jenna wouldn't be there.

"So, are you taking anything for the pain?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but there's no pill to get my mom to stop hovering." She said. "She has a million questions and I don't know how to answer all of them."

At that time, I got a text. It was from Alex. Unfortunately, it was not good news. I couldn't help but frown from reading it.

"Alex just blew off our date." I explained. "He says he has to work, even though the club is closed on Mondays."

Aria's POV

I decided to see Ezra at school. I needed to talk to him and it was one place that he couldn't avoid me…or so I thought. I went to his classroom and saw a woman there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Fitz." I declared.

"He's not here today. I'm his sub Ms. King." She answered. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No." I replied. "Do you know if he is going to be back tomorrow?"

"I don't." She answered.

It was then that I saw the other person that I was looking for at school.

"Why did you get me flowers?" I asked.

"It was Sean's idea." He declared. "Did you like them?"

"Yeah, except for the purple ones. I didn't really like those." I explained. There was a reason that I didn't like them, but I didn't think it was something that he was thinking of. It was wolfsbane. I didn't know that they sold that at flower shops. "I guess I should thank you for getting them for me, but if the flowers were your way of asking me on a date, the answer is no."

"They weren't and I'll make sure to get you something different next time." He replied. I wasn't ever going to dance with him again, so I wasn't sure why he thought there was going to be a next time.

Hanna's POV

I went to the computer lab. I had received a text from Lucas saying that he wanted to meet me in there. I was wearing a white sweater and dark jeans with brown heeled boots.

"I got your message. You wanted to see me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I just wanted you approval for the homecoming page for the yearbook." He said.

"You know it's kind of odd that there's not a picture of the whole court." I commented.

"Well considering the freshman princess has cancer, that's not likely going to happen." He retorted. I did not know that. Hopefully she wouldn't be dead before the yearbook came out.

Spencer's POV

I decided to go to the club. I went straight to the kitchen. There didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Spencer?" He asked when he saw me.

"So, you are here." I declared.

"You thought I was lying?" He questioned. I felt kind of bad for not believing him. "There's a big breakfast here tomorrow and they told me that they would pay me overtime for it. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I responded.

"Like you think I would rather be putting fruit on sticks than spending time with you." He declared.

"I'm just trying to figure all of this out." I admitted. "So are we still on for our date?"

At that point, the manager showed up. I basically got drafted into helping him and I had to wear this ugly hairnet. To be honest, I was pretty sure that he was lying.

"So, I want to spend time with you, so I'm really going to help you." I told him. "I can put fruit on sticks as well. Maybe we'll have time to do something if we work quick enough."

"If your parents could see you now." He remarked.

"My parents would never come back here." I pointed out.

Aria's POV

I was at school when I suddenly, I saw Mike. I went over to break it up. I tore my brother off of the other guy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. "What is going on with you?"

I knew what was going on. He was frustrated with what was going on at home.

"Go to hell!" He shouted as he walked off.

Hanna's POV

Lucas and I were watching cat videos. Currently, a man was losing a game of ping pong to a cat. It was both adorable and a pathetic at the same time.

"Is this what you do in your free time?" I questioned through my laughs.

"Do you wanna see a turkey on a snowboard?" He questioned. That sounded ridiculous…and hilarious.

I then noticed his hand was close to mine and he pulled it away.

"Sorry." He replied.

"For what?" I retorted.

"For touching you." He responded.

"It's okay. I don't have cooties." I told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I used to be so afraid of you." He admitted.

"Of me?" I questioned.

"Well, not you specifically, your whole posse…Alison. I was scared of Alison." He explained. "It was like you were a coven."

"We weren't witches." I replied. Well the others weren't. I wasn't going to tell him about me either. I didn't know him well enough.

"Well Alison was pure evil." He said.

"She wasn't evil. She just liked control and she had a short temper." I replied.

"Why were you friends with her?" He questioned.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she really did have a good side." I remarked. "She was good at making people feel special. She also had some weird tastes. She liked a lot of old music and movies."

Spencer's POV

I went to get something from the back and I saw something. I was a bunch of pictures of people. My parents and Melissa were both there and so was I.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's something the employees do to blow off steam." He explained. "I didn't do this to you. It was probably Stephanie."

I then handed him the picture.

"Spencer, your sister took one look at me and thought I was there to park her car." He stated. "People mistreat people like me."

Emily's POV

After swimming practice, I went to see Maya. She was just coming out of her band practice. I was wearing a black and white jersey sweatshirt and black leggings. She didn't immediately walk away from me, so that was a good start.

"So, let me start by apologizing for yesterday." I replied. "I just don't like being ambushed."

"And here you are ambushing me." She quipped.

"I miss you. I wanna try to make this work. I don't want to come out yet, but I want to at least go on a date with you. Not some Homecoming dance, but a real dinner and a movie type date."

"How do I know that you won't brush me off again?" She challenged.

"You don't, but you might have to take this chance. This could be amazing or it could go nowhere, but we're going to have to try."

"Well, you certainly know how to sell it." She remarked.

Aria's POV

I decided to go see Ezra at his apartment. I needed to find out why he was avoiding me. He didn't answer when I knocked. I didn't hear any sounds coming from inside. I then remembered that he had a key under his mat and used it to open the door. There was no one there. I had just broke and entered. I then heard his answering machine go off and found out that he had an interview tomorrow. Was he really going to leave town because of me?

Hanna's POV

I let Sean into my house. I was a bit surprised to see him.

"So, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were still mad at me." He replied.

"Well I was a little mad at you." He admitted. "But then I had a talk with Noel and he got me to come to my senses, Hanna Banana."

"You haven't called me that since 7th grade." I said. I then showed him some of the videos I had been watching, only he didn't seem to think it was funny.

"That looks like it might be animal cruelty." He commented.

Spencer's POV

I eventually returned to the kitchen and Alex started to dance with me. He knew how to tango. If he had showed me that at Homecoming, I probably wouldn't have been able to leave him even if Alison herself walked into the room. We then followed it up with a steamy makeout session.

Aria's POV

I went back home and got back to my writing. I was really getting far in my novel. The only problem was it might be hard to get anyone to proofread it for me. I couldn't give it to my dad and it looked like Ezra might be out of the picture. I then heard a noise and immediately knew it was Mike.

"Mike?" I asked.

"What?" He retorted.

"Don't what me. Talk to me." I ordered. "Did you say goodbye? Maybe they know what they are doing. Maybe this will all work out. The next time you want to get in a fight, don't go after kids twice your size."

"I'm not thinking about Mom and Dad." He argued. "Why should I care about them? They don't even care about us."

I heard them talking outside and I found out that it wasn't dad who was leaving. It was Mom.

Emily's POV

I got the news from the police. They had Jenna in custody. I supposed that was good news.

"I'm just glad that all of this is over." I commented.

"It might not be over yet." Hanna declared. Spencer and I looked at her. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

No POV

Jenna was in a jail cell by herself. They was a guard nearby.

"Hey, can I have some water?" She asked. The guard gave her some and she took her glasses off and her eyes glowed red. "Now, you're going to let me go."

The guard opened the door, she put her glasses back on and walked out.

So Jenna has mind control powers. And Marlene King made an appearance as well Hanna and Emily letting their secrets out. Barry is played by Michael B. Jordan. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone

Aria's POV

I was pushing a box into my house. I didn't care that I was showing off my strength. It wasn't like I was lifting the box. It was at least somewhat feasible that someone as small as me could move a very large box. I did go to the gym at least twice a week, even though it wasn't doing me any good. I decided that it would be good to do in case anyone ever questioned me about my strength. I probably would tell them eventually because they were my friends, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I was wearing a Catpool skater dress: Deadpool as a cat.

"So, someone from your mother's art gallery made this?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where is your mom?" Emily questioned.

"She's staying in the apartment above the art gallery." I remarked. I still hoped that it would be temporary, but I didn't know if it was possible for them to work things out.

"It's kind of weird having your mom move out, isn't it?" Hanna replied as she looked over some schematics.

"I know most people would expect my dad to leave, but he didn't." I snapped.

"Aria." Spencer replied as Hanna glared at me. I then remembered who I was talking to.

"I'm sorry. I mean it as an attack on you." I told her. "All of this fucking sucks."

"I know." Hanna stated.

"So, we're not going to have depressing music at this thing, are we?" Emily asked as we began to open the box.

"It won't be and I want to get this all done before Jason gets to town." Spencer said.

"It's been so long since I've seen Jason." Hanna remarked as she walked over. None of us ever really knew Jason. He was always just Alison's big brother.

"Well, he was always kind of hot." I replied. I would have never dated him since he was Alison's brother, but I could imagine. "I can't believe that he got into an Ivy League school."

"That tends to happen to people who are rich." Emily pointed out as we finished open the box. Inside was a bird bath with little metal figures of the five of us on there. I couldn't help but wonder what Alison would think of it if she ever came back. It would be kind of awkward to go to a memorial for someone that I knew wasn't dead. "Do you think Jason will like this?"

"Of course he'll like it." Hanna replied. It wasn't like he knew that Ali wasn't dead.

"You know years from now, people will see this and they'll think not know anything about her." I replied. "It'll be the immortality that Ali always wanted."

I thought back to the summer before she disappeared. We were all at the lake in our bikinis, except for Hanna. We were talking about immortality. I had heard conflicting sources that lycanthropy was a form of immortality. I didn't know if I would live until something managed to kill me or not.

"You know she talked about immortality a lot." I commented.

"The way she acted sometimes, you'd think she was immortal." Spencer joked.

"Yeah, what teenager's favorite song is by Elvis?" Hanna added. I then thought to myself. Maybe it was possible. Maybe Ali really was immortal.

Hanna's POV

I headed home after a failed trip to the mall. Well, it wasn't a complete failure, but it didn't go as planned.

"It was humiliating. The store took my credit card away." I explained to my mom as I walked into the kitchen. I was wearing a grey sweater with lace-up sleeves and a purple miniskirt. "I had to use the one from dad."

"I was trying to keep them from you, but we're going to have to make some lifestyle changes." She explained.

"How long is this going to go on?" I questioned.

"Until we don't have to anymore." She said. I didn't know why she didn't just talk to Dad. He could send her a million like it was pocket change.

"Why don't you just ask Dad for money?" I replied. Come to think of it, what was she doing with the child support payments from him?

"Because I want to keep my dignity." She said. I had a feeling that something was up. Was she bribing Wilden now that she wasn't having sex with anymore?

I then went to Spencer's house. I heard he had arrived.

"There she is." The tall, bearded man that was Jason declared. He looked good with a beard.

"Jason, it's good to see you." I said before I gave him a hug. For some reason, he felt kind of cold. "I was just going over everything for the memorial. Here's a copy of the program."

"Oh, I sent you a copy of the program I was working on." Spencer replied.

"I saw it. My assistant and I just fined tuned it." Jason declared. He had an assistant? "She's not going to be here, though. Is this the picture?"

"Yeah, it's everyone's favorite." Emily answered.

"It's my favorite too." He stated. "I was hoping to get my family here, but neither my mom or dad are able to come. You know thinking about her always made me think about the four of you. It always sounded like you girls had some good times in her bedroom. I would like each of you to speak. I'd rather hear from Ali's friends than someone in the PTA. You know there won't be closure until they find who killed my sister. The cops in this town are completely useless. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go have a talk with Detective Wilden and find out why they let Jenna escape."

"Did we just get fired?" I asked.

"Someone needs to stay on him." Spencer replied. "Aria."

"Why me?" Aria questioned.

"Because Jason always liked you the most." I pointed out. I knew she had a crush on him and always thought he had a crush on her too, even if it wasn't exactly appropriate.

Aria's POV

I tried to figure out how I would track Jason. I supposed that I could locate him by his smell. I probably was the best-suited for it, simply because of that. I was at school the next day. I was wearing a leather jacket with a black dress with white roses on it and tights. I looked and saw that no one had taken down the Homecoming signs. I couldn't help but think about that night. I still hadn't seen Ezra since.

Hanna's POV

"Listen to who Noel got us tickets for." Sean told me as he gave me an earbud. I listened and heard "Animal" playing.

"This is Neon Trees." I answered. "How did Noel get tickets to Neon Trees? And we get to go?"

"Yes, with Noel." Sean confirmed.

"Who's Noel bringing?" I inquired.

"Well, he wants to ask Aria, but she doesn't seem to be that into him." Sean explained. "He doesn't really want to ask her if he thinks she'll say no."

"So, I have to get Aria to go and then we get to go." I replied.

"Yes." He told me.

"I will make it happen then." I replied. "I have to go do yearbook now."

"Wait, yearbook? Are you working with that geek?" He asked.

"If you mean Lucas, then yes." I responded.

Emily's POV

I was having a lunch date with Maya. I was wearing a light denim jacket with a dark tee and dark jeans.

"I dare you." She declared. I smiled and closed my eyes and opened my mouth. She put a cookie in it. It was delicious and chewy. "What did you think I was going to give you?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of those really spicy potato chips." I answered after I finished chewing.

"Well I have some of those too if you're interested." She joked.

"So, do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" I questioned. "I mean a date. We can go on a date."

"I'll think about it." She replied.

"Maya, that's not funny." I told her as she walked off. At that point, my phone rang. "Hi. Mom."

Hanna's POV

I went to the yearbook room and saw that Lucas had a picture of someone's locker. I couldn't help but think it was a bit weird.

"So, people just let you take pictures of their lockers?" I asked.

"Once, I say I need pictures of their locker for the book, they think it's about them and open up." He stated. I assumed that he wasn't talking to the druggies then. "So I was thinking four lockers to a page with the names under them."

"I don't think you should put the names under them." I countered. "Make it a mystery."

"I like that idea. It's smart." He replied. I then noticed his camera.

"Wow, this is impressive." I declared. "This kind of stuff isn't cheap."

"Well I like taking a picture with a real camera instead of a phone." He remarked. "I auctioned some stuff online and got a good deal."

"What kind of stuff?" I responded.

"You know, stuff." He declared with a smile as he rolled his chair back.

"Action figures, comics?" I guessed.

"They were really important to me when I was 12." He remarked.

"Who buys action figures that 12-year-olds used to think were cool?" I asked.

"40-year-old overweight white guys." He said. "You know Comic Book Guy from _The Simpsons,_ well there really are people like that in real life."

"I didn't know you could make money that way." I told him. He then walked closer to me. "Are you interested in selling some stuff online."

"I don't know how." I declared.

"I do." He replied with a smile. "I can help you make some money if you want."

"That would be awesome." I responded.

"Well just tell me what you have two of and we'll sell one of them." He replied. "Just no kidneys, okay?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

Aria's POV

I was walking through the hallway. I couldn't help but notice that Emily looked upset and went over to her.

"Emily, are you okay?" I asked.

"It's my dad." She stated.

"Oh my god. Is he okay?" I questioned. I was ready to hug her.

"He's better than okay." She answered. "His unit is being moved out of Afghanistan. He's coming home."

At that point, I went over and hugged her.

"That's great news." I told her, even though I was a little jealous that she would be able to see both her parents at the same time.

Spencer's POV

I was sitting at home as I tried to think about what I was going to say at the ceremony. I could really use a distraction, but Alex was out of town. It was then I got a phone call.

"Wren?" I answered. "Why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing right now." He said. "Is that weird of me?"

"No, I'm just trying to pass some time." I stated. "I guess I can talk for a little while."

Hanna's POV

The next day at school, I was ready for my mission. I really wanted to see the band. I just had to convince Aria that it was worth going.

"Okay, it's time for you to stop being a downer and do something fun." I remarked.

"You just go want me to go so you can go with Sean." She replied.

"That's not true." I responded. She looked at me. "Okay, it's a little true. Aria this is Noel Kahn. You used to have a huge crush on him in middle school and now he's asking you out."

"The problem is that Noel is an ass." She pointed out. "And the time isn't right either."

"Well I thought this would take your mind off of everything at home." I stated.

"I would love to get my mind off of it, but I can't." She replied. "I'm sorry."

I walked away and it was probably like a minute later that I got a text saying that she was interested in going.

I then walked into the yearbook room, though Lucas wasn't there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was wondering if any of you had seen Jenna Cavanaugh lately." Wilden told me.

"I wasn't friends with Jenna. It's not my fault that your guards let her go." I replied as I went and picked up the photos."

"Did you know that Alison's brother is in town?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he's here for the memorial." I stated.

"He's here for more than that." He remarked. "Yesterday, he came into my office and yelled at me because he didn't like how things were being handled."

"Well, I believe he's entitled to that." I replied. "You know are you extorting my mother now? It seems like our money is disappearing despite my dad's large child support payments. You know I could tell Jason about how the cop investigating his sister's murder used to spend the night at my house."

Later, I found Lucas and took out the bag of old handbags that I had. He seemed a bit perplexed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned.

"Do you know how I get when I talk about Star Wars? That's how I feel right now." He explained.

"Do you think people will buy this stuff?" I asked/

"It's the law of the universe. If you put it online, someone will buy it." He declared. "So why do you need money of a sudden?"

"My mom cut me off." I lied. I was still going to get to the bottom of things. Wilden didn't deny extorting her.

"Well I'm glad I can help." He stated before he started to take some pictures of them.

Spencer's POV

Emily and I met up with Jason after school. I was wearing a grey sleeveless dress with a button-up skirt with a black tee underneath. We had just walked out of the principal's office.

"It seems like you're good at letting people know who is in charge." Spencer stated.

"Is there a problem here?" Jason asked.

"There's no problem." Emily mediated. "You're Ali's brother and you should have the final say."

Before I could say anything, Detective Wilden showed up.

"Detective, it's interesting to see you here." Jason replied as he walked over and we followed.

"If you think this is interesting, we're looking in Jenna Cavanagh's locker." Wilden declared.

"Do you think she's hiding in there?" Jason quipped. "Well investigation better turn up more than her Chemistry homework."

"You made it clear you weren't satisfied with the pace of the investigation, so I'm speeding things up." Wilden replied.

"In other words, you've got nothing. I realized that yesterday." Jason declared. It was nice to see someone put that guy in his place.

"Sometimes we withhold information about investigations as to not impend them." Wilden said. I had a feeling this wasn't one of those times.

"The only reason that you're tearing apart this girl's locker is because she's not around to object." Jason countered.

"Jenna Cavanagh called your sister the night that she appeared." Wilden stated. "She answered."

"Jenna called Ali that night that she died?" Emily asked.

"She did, or someone else did using her phone." Wilden pointed out. I still wasn't sure why they were completely ruling out an animal attack. It didn't have to be murder.

Emily's POV

Later, I was in my room getting ready for my date. I had decided that I would wear a navy lace dress along with the scarf that Maya had given me. I was nervous, even though I wasn't even sure if we would kiss on a first date.

Aria's POV

So, we decided to get pizza before the concert. We met at Sean's house as I listened to Sean rave about the band. I really didn't even like their music.

"We should get going." Hanna said.

"That must be the guy with the cheesesticks." Noel declared as he went to get the door. Sean went to the bathroom.

"Can you least pretend you're having a good time?" Hanna requested.

"I'm having a great time." I lied.

"Aria, you're sucking the energy out of this place." She said.

"Well I'm trying." I said.

Emily's POV

After dinner, Maya and I went to the movie theater. Rosewood had a really nice movie theater. I had told her about my dad at dinner.

"What's your dad's rank?" Maya asked.

"He's a lieutenant colonel." I explained.

"He's been right in the middle of it. It's too bad he won't be the guy to find bin Laden." She joked. "When does he get back?"

"In ten days." I told her.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to have a parent in the military or how happy you must feel right now." She said.

"I'm not going to be happy until I see him." I declared. "I don't want to get my hopes in case things change."

"Do you think I can meet him?" She inquired. Before I could answer, the movie started. It was one of those old movies without trailers. She looked a bit nervous, so I grabbed her hand.

Spencer's POV

Jason and I sat my living room as we planned for the final stages of the memorial.

"So, it looks like it's going to rain tomorrow." I said. "I can't wait until all of this over?"

"The memorial or the investigation?" He asked.

"Both." I answered.

"The memorial should be fine. I lit a fire under the cops." Jason replied.

"Did you know that Jenna called Alison?" I questioned.

"No, and he shouldn't have told me but he was easy to shake up, like most bullies." He declared as he had a sip of his soda. He was alcoholic, so he couldn't drink. "You know you used to stand up to Alison. I thought things would get physical, but it didn't happen."

"Who do you think killed Alison?" I challenged.

"It could have just been an animal. Police want to blame someone. Maybe someone had an attack dog tear her up. Who knows." He answered.

"I thought you said you wanted closure." I told him.

"Knowing what happened to her won't give you closure." He pointed out.

Emily's POV

The good news about old movies was that not a lot of people went there and there were good for making out in. We were doing some pretty heavy making out. I was pretty sure that no one even notice.

Aria's POV

After the concert, we went back to Hanna's house. It had started raining and I was sitting in the kitchen eating another slice of pizza. I really didn't have a good time at the concert.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was just hungry." I told him.

"I know that feeling. I want one of those cheesesticks now." He replied. "But I did want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He responded.

"It's not you." I replied. "It's just that I just got out of something and I also am going through a lot with my parents' situation."

"Yeah, it would be tough with your parents splitting up." He stated.

"They're not split. They're separated." I corrected. "Not all separations lead to divorce."

"Did you really date a boy back in Iceland?" He asked.

"It was a bit more recent than that, but it's over now." I replied.

"Well that must be why you didn't want to go out with me then." He replied. "When am I going to get you at the right time? You know I was just thinking about kissing you, but I think I'll wait."

Hanna's POV

The next morning, I was downstairs. My mom was shocked when she saw a full fridge.

"You went to the grocery store." She replied.

"I sold some stuff online." I explained.

"You sold some things online?" She repeated.

"Just some bags that I wasn't using anymore." I replied. "They weren't even in style anymore."

"Hanna, don't do that again. Don't sell your things." She told me. I didn't think she would be upset.

"I liked it. I was kind of fun." I stated.

"You shouldn't have to do that." She responded.

"Mom, don't worry about it. If you don't want to tell me what's happening to our money, you don't have to, but I want to make sure everything works out."

"You should get going." She replied.

Spencer's POV

We were all going to give our speeches for the memorial. I couldn't help but be a bit surprised when I saw someone walk in the back. It was Ian, my sister's old boyfriend. I couldn't figure out what he was doing there. Wilden was there too for some reason/

We each gave our speeches. I was pretty that none of us had anything memorized and were just winging it. It was really nice to hear everyone talk about her. It made me think of the good times. Sure, there were bad times with her, but the good times mostly outweighed them. I still couldn't help but think that something was off about Jason. He was very much like Ali and I couldn't pinpoint why. I was able to notice that he had a love of jazz music and not new jazz either.

I just knew that I needed to get to the bottom of this. There was more to Rosewood than I knew about, but I was going to figure it out.

So where to begin? Spencer knows something weird is going on in Rosewood. Also Emily and Maya are together. Jason is played by Liam Hemsworth (and will always be) and Ian is played by Jeremy Sumpter. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The Perfect Storm

Aria's POV

I was in Spencer's kitchen with her and Hanna. We were currently studying for the SAT. It was also raining heavily.

"How many of this do they really want us to learn?" Hanna asked.

"Stringent." I read.

"Tough or difficult." Spencer answered.

"Meretricious." I continued.

"Do you they expect us to go to college and talk like we swallowed a thesaurus?" Hanna asked.

"It's about getting into college." Spencer pointed out. Hanna probably was right. I didn't see how knowing a bunch of extemporaneous words would help us get into college. Okay, it doesn't really help using words like that prove my point. "Meretricious means superficial."

"Hanna, why are you still eating that?" I asked. She was having some kind of pasta. "Besotted."

"We are taking the SAT in less than 12 hours, can we focus?" Spencer requested. "Besotted means in love with."

"Spencer, you don't need to know any more big words." Hanna quipped before she took a sip of water. "You're already scary enough to anyone under fifty."

"I am not scary." Spencer argued before looking at me. "Am I scary?"

"You're a little scary." I agreed. I could tell that people wanted me to be honest.

"So, I saw Noel hug you like he didn't want to let go." Hanna told me.

"Talk about not wanting to let something go." I replied in annoyance.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Hanna questioned. "He's smart, he's hot, and his dad owns half of Rhode Island. Aria, you and Noel could be the power couple of Rosewood."

"I'm not looking for anything more than a friend right now." I answered.

"You need something real. You deserve someone who makes you feel good." Hanna proposed. I was probably the only one out of all of us that had even had sex. There was another full moon coming soon and I would definitely be feeling the urges, but I wasn't going to screw a guy just for that. "I'm just trying to help out a friend. We don't all have smoking hot ball boys from the country club."

"How are things going with Alex anyway?" I inquired. "Did he finish that tournament?"

"Yeah he's back." Spencer replied.

"So did you have sex with him yet?" Hanna asked.

"No!" Spencer shouted. "Things are really good and I want things to last, but I'm afraid that I'm going to blow it."

"So, can we say that he's your boyfriend yet?" I questioned. At that point, Spencer's mom walked in. "Hi, Mrs. Hastings."

"Hey girls." She greeted. "What smells so good?"

"Rogelio's." Spencer answered. "Want some garlic bread?"

"I can't." Mrs. Hastings replied. "God, I miss food."

I wasn't sure why she was on whatever diet she was on. She didn't look like she needed to lose weight.

"God, I have so many messages." She continued.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Alex…" Hanna started.

"Stop. Not now." Spencer whispered to cut her off. Something told me that she hadn't told her family about her new boyfriend.

"Your mom doesn't know?" I whispered back.

"Like I said, I want it to last." Spencer replied. I didn't think she had a good reason not to tell them like when I was dating Ezra.

The next day, it was still raining. Emily had never come over. Maybe she felt more comfortable studying at home. I was wearing a Ouija board tank top with a matching planchette necklace over a baby blue sweater with a black fringe skirt with red heels and black nail polish with black glitter eyeshadow. Mrs. Hastings had come with us.

"Mom, you didn't need to come with us." Spencer declared. "They're not going to cancel the test."

At that point, she went up to a teacher and asked, but couldn't get an answer. At that point, I saw a surprise face.

"You didn't say Alex was taking the test here too." I commented.

"Why did you think that I wanted my mom to just drop us off?" Spencer challenged as Alex walked over.

"Hey." He greeted her before they proceeded to make out.

"Attention all students taking the SAT, please go to the library for room assignments." Someone on the PA said. If they went in alphabetical order, Hanna and I would probably be together.

"No one here can make a decision to save their life." Mrs. Hastings interrupted.

"Mom, this is Alex Santiago." Spencer introduced. She looked at him like she was supposed to know who he was, but didn't. "Alex that I went to Homecoming with."

"Of course. You work at the club." Mrs. Hastings declared. "It took a moment to remember. So, you're Alex?"

"I think I need to check in." Alex replied. Suddenly, I understood Spencer's reason for keeping it from her mother. It looked like it would come out now.

"The test is happening." A teacher declared.

"But half the school isn't here." Spencer remarked.

"And they might not make it." Her mom added. "It's raining heavily and a few roads are closed including York St."

"York St. isn't closed because of the weather." Detective Wilden interrupted. What was he doing here? "Someone decided to pay a visit to Alison's memorial last night and destroy it."

"What?" I asked.

"We had to close off the area considering it's an ongoing murder investigation." He replied.

"Well maybe you could spare them the details considering they're about to take their SATs." Mrs. Hastings stated.

"Right. Good luck on the test, Ladies." He told us. Only he could make it sound so creepy.

Emily's POV

I was at my locker, about to take the SAT. I was wearing a black and white Nike jacket zipped up over a pair of black leggings and tennis shoes with my hair up

"Hello Emily, still haven't heard from Jenna?" Wilden asked. I couldn't believe that they were having so much trouble finding a blind girl.

"No." I replied.

"Well let me know if you do." He declared. "Jenna was spotted at a gas station of the interstate just a few days ago. Do you have any idea where she might be staying?"

"You're acting like she is one of my friends." I replied. "Jenna and I aren't friends and I don't know anything about her."

Spencer's POV

We went to the library where some students were trying to use the downtime to cram a little more. I wore a brown jacket with a red and blue plaid shirt, a pearl necklace and a tan high-waisted miniskirt.

"It looks like Jenna decided that she had to kill Alison all over again." I remarked.

"I don't think Jenna is capable of doing that kind of damage." Hanna replied. "She wouldn't even know that it's there."

"She could have had someone do it for her like when she kidnapped Emily." I pointed out.

"I thought we agreed that Ali isn't dead." Hanna declared.

"No, it's just the two of you that believe it." I corrected. I wasn't sure why they believed it. We went to her funeral.

At that point, Emily walked into the room.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"Yeah, you weren't at Spencer's last night." Aria pointed out as she put her bag down.

"Sorry, I didn't get home until late, I just went to sleep." Emily declared. It sounded like she was lying. "So what did I miss?"

"Well we studied…they studied and I annoyed them." Hanna explained. "And Ali's memorial got destroyed." '

"I heard about that." She commented.

"Why is my mom here?" Aria asked. She always seemed to see and hear things before everyone else. She then walked out of the room.

Aria's POV

I walked to the front of the school and went over to her. I couldn't think of a reason she would be there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I tried calling you, but your phone must be turned off." She explained. That didn't answer the question. "They called and said that they needed proctors. I'm on the sub list."

"You are? Since when are you a sub?" I questioned. I knew she also had a degree in teaching, but it had been a while.

"Well they cut my hours at the gallery and I'm paying rent to live above it." She replied.

"You're going to be teaching again? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. I wasn't sure why I was so upset. Okay, I was. My emotions were messed up because of the impending full moon.

"Well I was going to at dinner on Monday, but you cancelled on me." She pointed out. "And you also cancelled the next two days."

"Okay, so it's been a bit of an intense week." I told her.

"I know, but I would just like to see you more." She declared. "But you don't plan on ever coming over, do you?"

"I can't. I'm not okay with you and Dad living apart and I'm not going to pretend that I am." I stated.

"But we are." She remarked.

"I know." I responded. "Just because you were ready for this doesn't mean that I was, Now I have to get back to the library."

Hanna's POV

We were in the library as the main teacher, who I had never seen before, started talking. Lucas was on his phone. I was wearing a grey turtleneck blouse a navy sleeveless dress over it. She then called Lucas out.

"Was she talking about me?" He questioned.

"You didn't miss anything." I explained. "Can I borrow your brain? I suck at math."

"I'm already your marketing manager." He replied. "You just got three new bids on your red leather jacket."

"Hello, Hanna, I see you're still hanging out with this nerd." Mona interrupted.

"I have a name." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care." Mona declared.

"You need to sign in." I replied.

"They know I'm here. You can leave now. This beauty doesn't need a beast." She told him.

I then took a seat with the other girls. I couldn't believe that they had us in the library instead of the classrooms in desks. The tables made it so much easier to cheat. If I didn't have morals, I would have.

Detective Pervert was still creeping around the school. I couldn't believe that they would just let him mess around when students were already nervous enough about the test.

"He's getting desperate." Spencer commented.

"Well Jason isn't making things easy for him." Aria declared.

"I'm sorry about the memorial." He interrupted. "It's shocking though that something like that could happen out in the open and no one saw anything."

"Considering that they probably were up late in a storm, it's not that shocking." I pointed out. Stupid and petty, yes, but not shocking.

"Yeah and everyone here was probably studying for this big test, so you go somewhere else." Spencer added.

"I take it you were all studying together last night?" He questioned.

"The only questions that we're going to answer now will be the ones on the test." I retorted. He then left.

"What if he finds out I wasn't there?" Emily asked. "I have to pee, so I'll be right back."

Emily's POV

I began to walk through the books. There was one book that I couldn't help but think of because of a dream I had. _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. I then saw something inside of the book. I couldn't believe that I had left it there and more importantly, no one had checked it out. It was a letter that I planned on giving to Alison, but didn't have the courage to give to her directly, or even put in her mailbox, so I put it in her favorite book, hoping she would check it out and see it, but she disappeared first and then she was killed.

Spencer's POV

I noticed Alex walking into the library. He had a book in his hand for the test.

"Alex, are you here to take the test too?" I asked.

"If we ever take it. Only eight kids from my school showed up." He told me.

"So, I don't know what happened between you and my mom at the club, but I'm sorry for whatever she did." I apologized.

"I need to look over this math. I can't talk now." He replied before he hastily exited.

Hanna's POV

I looked over to see Lucas laughing at Mona.

"Why is that nerd laughing at me?' She asked.

"Because he sold that bag for me on the internet and you bought it." I explained.

"I knew that." She lied. "What about you? You've befriended a dork and you're selling clothes. Are you poor now?"

"No, I just figured out that I could make money selling things I don't need anymore." I answered. "I'll give you your money back if you want."

"Or you can take my money and put it towards my birthday present. I registered it at Sachs." She replied.

Aria's POV

Since everyone else was getting up and I didn't want to hear any more of Mona's materialistic drivel, I got up too. I couldn't help but notice a picture of Ezra with the poetry club, which I didn't know existed.

"Do you need something?" The teacher asked.

"If this test isn't happening, can we leave the room?" I questioned.

"They just posted a tornado watch for Delaware County. You're not going anywhere." She said.

"Tell me you like basketball." Noel replied before I could head back to my seat.

"Do I look like someone who likes basketball?" I questioned. I definitely couldn't play it…okay I could play it, but people my height usually couldn't play.

"Noel that's really…" I said before he cut me off. He looked like he genuinely liked me.

"It's not a date, well it's a date, but it's not a date unless you want it to be." He rambled.

"I might already have plans." I replied.

"How about something else? Do you like hockey?" He questioned. It was cute seeing him get so flustered like that. "Never mind. No American likes hockey. I need to work on this."

"Where are you going? They said we couldn't leave." I remarked.

"There are other rooms in the school more fun and less smelly than this." He replied. The downside to having an enhanced sense of smell was that crowds could be unbearable at times. "Wanna come?"

We went to the music room where there was a guitar. He began to tune it by ear.

"I didn't know that you played." I commented. There was something sexy about a man who played guitar, as long as he wasn't whining about his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't tell anyone." He remarked.

"My parents have this nightmare that I'll become a starving artist." He replied. He then started to play a song.

"Hey. I know this." I replied. "My parents used to live to this. Well they did before everything with the…"

He started playing again and I started to sing a little.

 _If you don't know me by now, you will never never never know me  
If you don't know me by now, you will never never never know me_

Emily's POV

As I read the book, I couldn't help but think back to when I found out it was Ali's favorite book. She was sitting on the floor reading it. She talked about how she loved it so much. I wasn't even sure how she knew we were reading it. She read to me a little and that was when I kissed her. It was brief and only lasted for a few seconds, but she seemed like she enjoyed it.

Aria's POV

I sang the rest of the song and then the two of us kissed. We started making out. I knew I was really horny. It felt like I was about to start ripping his clothes off. However, before I could, we were interrupted. It was the person that I least expected to see.

"Mr. Fitz." I stammered.

"They want everyone in the library for safety reasons." He said. I blushed. At least it hadn't been worse and we were still wearing our clothes.

"Aria, are you coming?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I just have to ask Mr. Fitz some questions about the test." I lied. This was going to be awkward.

"So you're back." I declared.

"I never left." He replied.

"Well you weren't here. Were you sick? I only ask because you didn't answer my calls." I responded.

"I went to New York to deal with family issues." He declared. I glared at him. "My issues. I needed to clear my head."

"Well do you know what you want?" I asked him. There was that temper coming out again.

"I interviewed at another school…" He started.

"So you don't want to be here at all." I finished.

"Will you please let me finish?" He asked in frustration.

"Well I'm used to filling in the blanks myself." I responded. "I thought about you. I was worried about you. I know we broke up, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a right to know if you're okay."

"Did your eyes just glow yellow?" He asked. Crap, I found that can happen when I get really angry.

"No." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I was a werewolf.

"I thought about all of the consequences. There are so many illegal things that we did. Things couldn't go on like that." He said.

"Well, for the record, I'm glad that you say that and if you weren't my teacher, I wish you had saw more." I declared.

Hanna's POV'

Eventually, the tornado watch got upgraded to a tornado warning and we were sent to the locker room.

"This sucks. I wanted to photograph a real tornado and now we're in a room without windows." Lucas complained.

"You don't want to see a real tornado." I told him. If he did, he wouldn't want to take a picture of it.

"Of course he does. He wants to go to Oz to be with all of his nerd friends." Mona quipped.

"Mona, why do you hate him so much? What he has her every done to you?" I questioned.

"He annoys me." She said.

"Well maybe you need to go to Oz and see if the wizard can find you a heart." I declared.

Spencer's POV

I sat next to Alex in the locker room.

"I don't think this test is going to happen today." I declared. "You can put that book down."

"Well I still need to study." He said.

"Are we ever going to get past what ever happened between you and my mom?" I inquired.

"Spencer, it's not my decision to tell you anything. It's your mother's." He responded.

Emily's POV

I thought about Ali some more. This time we were in the locker room together. She had just come out of the shower and didn't have a problem with showing me all of her body. She was tall and thin, but her body was so perfect. I helped her put her bra on and kissed her on the neck. Only that time, she freaked out. She told me that she didn't like me like that. I wasn't sure if it was hard denial, but it really hurt me, which led me to write the letter.

In the present, books started to fall from the shelves. I was freaking out. To make matters worse, the letter disappeared. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

Aria's POV

Noel came and found me in the locker. I could have escaped easily considering how agile I could be combined with how small I was. He probably wanted to talk about what happened.

"So, you have an incredible voice." He declared. "Maybe we should go out sometime."

Hanna's POV

Emily finally walked into the locker room. I couldn't believe that she was just getting there.

"Were you in the library the whole time?" I questioned.

"I didn't hear the announcement." She remarked.

"If you were hooking up with Maya last night you can tell Aria and Spencer." I stated.

"I wasn't." She declared.

"Well it doesn't have to be this huge secret or were you doing some sort of succubus thing?" I questioned. I didn't think what a succubus did, but there was probably something.

"Emily, we found something of yours." Detective Pervert interrupted.

He took her away and Aria, Spencer, and I followed them.

Emily's POV

"Is that your bag? Wilden asked.

"Where did you find that?" I questioned.

"It's not a very good idea to leave a bag unattended in a public place." He replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" Spencer interrupted as they came into the room.

"Well now we can all talk." Wilden declared. "I got these photos of you out by yourself last night at the Alison's memorial and I found this letter that you wrote to her."

"I found the memorial already destroyed and you had no right to read that letter." I told him.

"Well it's very interesting and very angry. Not something that I would write to a friend," He replied. I had doubts that he even had friends. "It's also dated three days before she disappeared."

"What is in that letter?" Spencer asked.

"Tell her how you wanted to punish Alison for rejecting you." He continued.

"I went back to the memorial to beg for forgiveness. There were horrible things in that letter." I cried. "I loved Ali as more than a friend. I just never had the chance to tell her that."

"Give her the letter back." Hanna demanded. "Give it back, or I'll tell everyone how you extorted my mom to be in a relationship with you."

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Hastings interrupted. "Are you interrogating them without parents present? Anything that you heard was inadmissible. In fact, I'm going to call the chief of police of and have you taken off of this case."

Hanna's POV

We then went back to the locker room. I couldn't believe how badass Spencer's mom was. I wished that I had seen that when I was working for her.

"So do you think that he'll be kicked off the force?" I questioned.

"If he's smart, he'll resign before that." Mrs. Hastings declared.

Aria's POV

I went over to see Emily.

"You know Alison loved you. I think she was just scared." I replied. "It's not easy being different."

At that point, the teacher in charge told us that the tornado warning was over and the test was being rescheduled. That was met with cheers from the whole room. I couldn't help but wonder when it was going to happen.

Spencer's POV

I decided that it was a good time to talk to my mom.

"Mom, what happened between you and Alex?" I inquired.

"What did he say?" She questioned with a sigh.

"He said I should talk to you." I replied.

She motioned for me to follow her. We went to Mr. Fitz's classroom.

"Remember when your father took you and Melissa to DC and I stayed behind?" She asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"I said that I wasn't feeling well. I was drunk most of Friday, hungover Sunday and I don't remember Saturday at all." She told me.

"I don't know if I want to know anymore." I stated.

"It started at the club. I had a lot of drinks. It was Alex's first week there." She explained. "He kindly listened to me spill my guts then got me into a cab."

"Why did you spill your guts to him?" I questioned.

"I had a doctor's appointment before I went there. They removed a lump from my breast. I later found out that it was benign. I felt overwhelmed and powerless After that, I avoided the club for months. The next time I saw Alex, I made him promise to never, ever bring it up."

"Why didn't you and Dad tell us?" I asked her.

"Who said that dad knows about this?" She responded. "The good news is that I'm fine. By the way, I'm perfectly okay with you dating him. He's a great kid."

Aria's POV

After the lights went on, I decided to go up to Noel.

"I want to go to that basketball game with you." I declared. "Well maybe not that specifically, but I want to go out with you on a date."

"Seriously? When?" He asked as I looked over to my mom. "How about I take you somewhere Friday?"

"I'm gonna do dinner at my mom's on Friday. How about Saturday?" I suggested.

"Works for me." He agreed before he walked away.

So Aria and Noel could actually become a thing in this story. Also Emily is out now. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Keep Your Friends Close

Aria's POV

We were at school standing by Hanna's locker.

"So, I need you guys to be honest with me." She said. "Are you okay with me being a witch?"

"Yes." We all answered at the same time. I definitely didn't have any room to judge, especially since I hadn't told them I was a werewolf yet.

"Is that Ian?" I asked. What was he doing at the school?

"I hear he's the new field hockey coach." Hanna stated. That just seemed like a bad idea. I didn't get the reasoning for having a male coach for a girls' sport. It didn't make sense to me, especially someone young and unmarried like him.

"Does Melissa know he's back?" Emily questioned.

"I can't think of why she broke up with him." Hanna remarked.

"She didn't." Spencer responded. "He broke up with her."

At that point, I noticed Mona walking towards us. She usually just looked at Hanna, but for once she was looking at all of us. She wanted something.

"Hi guys." She greeted us. She then took out some envelopes. "The first one is for my BFF."

So, apparently it was her birthday. I didn't keep track of that kind of stuff.

"And one for each of you, the other friends of my BFF." She said before she handed us the invitations.

"I didn't know that your birthday was coming up." I declared.

"It's not just my birthday. It's just the most awesome birthday ever: Camp Mona." She explained.

"Camp Mona?" I repeated.

"Don't let the camping part scare you. It's glamping, not camping." She stated. "M is for Mona and massages, not mosquitos."

Would Mona be giving any of the massages herself? She probably wouldn't do to any of the girls, even though I was curious about how it would feel to have her hands all over me. She then ran off to give more invites out.

"Why is Mona inviting us to her birthday party?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, she knows that we're friends again and she wants to be friends with you guys too." Hanna replied. "She's trying to be nice. Please come."

"I don't know. I have this thing that I have to do this weekend." I stated. It was another full moon. I couldn't believe that my life was going to be continuously dictated by it. It could even be forever. One thing that I read was that lycanthropy ceased the aging process.

"Can you please just come, even for a little while?" Hanna begged.

Hanna's POV

The following morning, I walked into the kitchen. Officer Pervert had been suspended because of the whole Emily thing and I didn't have to worry about him in my living room anymore. She was swearing at the phone. She went away to answer the door and redialed and found that she had dialed the mortgage company. I then sent a text to Dad, saying that for whatever reason, we needed help with our mortgage. I would make the problem go away before I found out what the reason was.

"Hey look, it's the birthday girl." She stated before she walked in with Mona.

"Happy birthday." I responded before I gave my best friend a hug.

"The birthday girl wants to be shopping as soon as the stores open and then lunch at Jim's." Mona told me.

"Excuse me?" Mom remarked.

"Did I say lunch? I meant dinner at Jim's, after school." Mona corrected before winking at me,

"Mona, you are not skipping school with Hanna." Mom stated. She then walked out of the room and Mona smiled at me.

"So, do you wanna leave after first period, or just not go?" She inquired.

"Mona, I'm not skipping with you." I told her. "You heard my mom."

"I don't an ankle monitor on that pretty leg." She pointed out.

"No, but my mom will probably call the school to see if I'm there." I argued. "We might have been able to get away from it if you didn't blab about it."

"Hanna, do you wanna be my friend or not?" She asked. "Because lately, it seems like you're making excuses not to hang out with me and I am sick of it. You're either with Sean or that nerd or the others. This is our day and I am not going to forgive you if you screw it up."

"Mona, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's just that things have been ever my dad came back." I explained. "He's getting married to a woman that he knocked up and I'm a little freaked out by it."

"Hanna." My mom interrupted as she came back into the room. She then reached into her wallet. "I'm going to be working later tonight. Here's some money for dinner."

"Mom, I have the credit card from Dad. I'm good." I told her. "We should get going Mona."

I then left without taking the money from her.

Aria's POV

I was at home, picking up some laundry before school.

"I was going to do some laundry tonight." Dad remarked.

"This place is falling apart." I commented.

"Well I guess we're going to have all pitch in around here." He stated. "Maybe we could make a chore schedule or something. That way we could all find time to grade papers and cook and help your brother with his homework and go to PTA meetings."

"Dad, how much coffee have you had?" I questioned. Also, Mom could go to the PTA meetings. Why were we involved with the PTA at all?

"Are you still having lunch with your mom tomorrow at the Grill?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What do you think she would do if I came along?" He asked as he grabbed a sheet and began to fold it.

In all honesty, she'd probably leave.

"Maybe you should call her and ask." I suggested. "What's stopping you?"

"She asked me for space." He pointed out. He didn't seem like he was good at the romance thing anymore.

"She moved out. How much more space can you give her?" I countered.

Spencer's POV

So the strangest thing happened when I was in the kitchen. Melissa said 'Good Morning' to me.

"Do you want some juice?" She asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me Ian was back in town?" She replied.

"Because we don't talk about things like that." I reminded her.

"He told me that he saw you at Alison's memorial." She told me. We still didn't know why he went to that.

"Well I didn't talk to him." I pointed out.

"He asked me to get coffee with him." She said.

"That's good." I declared before drinking some of mine.

"Ian, broke my heart, and I'm still getting over Wren, so I said no." She declared.

"Can we not talk about Wren?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She said before she walked away.

I thought about what happened with Ian in the past. I never wanted to tell her the whole story. I never told anyone the whole story. Some things happened that I didn't want to talk about, things that I was too scared to talk about.

Aria's POV

"It's a bummer that Camp Mona is for girls only. I was hoping to see you this weekend." Noel told me. We weren't really a thing. We had only kissed once.

"Well there's Sunday." I suggested. "Maybe we could go to your house and watch some old movies."

"Or maybe we could meet in the words Saturday night?" He joked. "Sunday sounds good. It's a date."

I then noticed Ezra.

"I'll see you later." I declared before I kissed him. I then got up.

"So, he plays football?" Ezra remarked. I didn't say anything and just walked away from him,

I saw Noel again between classes.

"So what was Fitz talking to you about?" He asked.

"I really wasn't even paying attention." I lied.

"Well I just want to clarify what you mean by old movies. Is anything from the 80s okay, because I would love to see _The Breakfast Club_ with you?" He questioned.

"Okay, but nothing more recent than that." He stated.

"What about horror? How do you feel about _An American Werewolf in London?"_ He asked me.

"It's a bit too campy for my taste." I stated. I had to say the question was kind of odd.

Hanna's POV

Later in the day, I couldn't help but notice that a rumor had been started around the school. It was going around that I had had liposuction.

"Mona, do you know who started this rumor?" I asked.

"Maybe it's not a rumor." She said. "Maybe it's true. I bought Naomi and Riley matching PJs for my party. I was going to buy some for you, but then I remembered that you're not invited." She replied.

"What are you talking about? I still have the invitation that you gave me." I told her.

"And I'm disinviting you." She stated.

"Mona, you're my best friend." I remarked.

"We were best friends." She responded. "Now you're just somebody that I used to know. I gave you an ultimatum and you didn't adhere to it."

She walked away and I then noticed Emily and Spencer behind me.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"I think I just got dumped." I told them. "Is this what it felt like when Ben broke up with you?"

"I think you two will get passed this." The redhead stated. "Maybe you should just give her some space. We don't have to go to her party. We can spend some time with you instead."

"No, you need to go to the party." I argued. "I have a feeling that something important is going to happen there. Besides, maybe you'll be able to convince Mona to let me come when she sees you there. I'll be close by."

Aria's POV

I was sitting outside doing some writing. I had an idea for a plotline. It was beginning to take shape. I knew that all good teen stories had a love triangle and I finally had mine. I was taking notes on all of the different characters I was writing about. I wasn't going to include my friends in the book because I felt that a loner would work better. Maybe I could add some friends later on. I did need to make it seem like when my main character got friends that she actually liked them if I didn't want my story to become _Twilight._ I mean I liked _Twilight,_ but Bella is one of the most horribly written characters ever. I did wish that Bella said screw both of the guys and instead got with Alice though. Also, Ashley was not good casting. She was too taller and busty. It should have been someone short.

I then decided to see Ezra.

"You need to start dating." I told him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You being here all jealous and mopey isn't good for us." I explained. "We're not going to get back together and honestly, we weren't even together that long, so you need to get over me already."

"I'm sorry if you didn't feel the way about it that I did." He said.

"You're the one who broke up with me." I pointed out. "It was a mistake. I thought I could feel something, but someone like me shouldn't be with someone like you."

"What are you talking about?" He inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." I told him with tears in my eyes before I left. Damn it. I knew I should have avoided emotional situations before the full moon.

The following day, we were preparing for the party at Spencer's house. I was wearing some clothes that were my style that I could also take off quickly. It was a black long-sleeved tee with a hood and jeans. I didn't know why I was going. It was extremely dangerous. Also having a party in the woods when there had been multiple animal attacks just seemed stupid. I couldn't help but notice that Spencer was setting Melissa up with Ian.

"Since do you meddle in Melissa's relationships?" I asked.

"Since I broke her and Wren up." She answered.

"So, are you going to stop making out with Melissa's boyfriends?" Hanna questioned.

"Hanna!" Emily replied.

"Yes. I'm not going to do anything with anyone that she's dating ever again." Spencer answered.

"So let's get ready to go to this camping trip." I stated. It was definitely against my better judgment to go.

Emily's POV

Later, I was in my room with Maya. I had decided to wear a comfortable outfit since we were going to be in the woods. It consisted of a grey tank top that stopped above my bellybutton, and navy windbreaker and matching leggings. We were currently on my bed and I was admiring her legs.

"I can't believe that Mona didn't invite you to her party." I declared.

"Well, I don't know Mona." She pointed out.

"I can't wait for my dad to come back;" I declared. "Alison went missing right after he left and I thought that I would feel better when he returned."

"And you will." Maya told me.

Suddenly, I heard some sounds and I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. I held onto Maya tightly. All of a sudden a man wearing fatigues walked into the room. I ran over and gave my dad a hug.

"Maya, I didn't know you were here." Mom stated.

"Daddy, this is my friend, Maya." I introduced. She then went over to shake his hand.

"Hey, Emily has said so much about you. It's so much of an honor to finally meet you. Thank you for your service." Maya gushed.

"Well it's good to meet you too, Maya." He replied. My father was British. He had been stationed here when he met my mom.

"Maya, if you don't mind, could you please give us some family time?" Mom requested. It seemed kind of rude to just ask her to leave like that.

"I'll call you later." I promised.

Aria's POV

I went to lunch with my mom. I had a lot that I wanted to talk to her about.

"So Mike tells me that you have a boyfriend now." She remarked. It looked like we were going to go straight into that.

"Yeah, I always thought Noel was just another jock, but I really like him." I explained. "So, do you think that maybe you could give Dad another chance? Maybe you could take some baby steps. It can be in a neutral place."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." She said. "I'm not ready to forgive him yet."

"What about me?" I questioned.

"I wish that you would have told me sooner." She declared. "But I'm not mad at you for not telling me. It was a traumatic experience and I could see the need for you to repress it."

"Well I'm sorry and I want you to know that." I replied.

"I hear you, but no more secrets." She said. There was still one secret that I could never tell her.

"Okay." I replied.

Emily's POV

"So I heard about the news and your recent run-in with that detective." Dad told me. He had changed into regular clothes. "Are you okay with everything?"

"Yeah, I think that's why I want to go to this party. I need a break from everything that's going on." I replied. I still felt kind of weird going without Hanna, but I did feel like it could be fun.

"Are you sure that going camping is a good idea? I've heard about the animal attacks." He stated.

"It'll be fine." I replied.

"What about Jenna? Are you sure that she's not still after you?" He replied.

"She's been gone for nearly a month." I answered. "I'll have the other girls with me. I know that you're trying to protect me, but please let me go to this."

"You can go. I just want to know that I will never stop looking out for you." He remarked.

At that point, I thought about telling him, but I chickened out. Instead, I just hugged him.

Spencer's POV

I was getting ready for the party. I wore a black spandex tee with a yellow jacket and black and white ascot around my neck with white jeans and some rain boots just in case it got wet.

"Hey." Melissa said as she knocked on my door. She then walked into the room. "So, Ian and I had a good time."

"I guess I'll call TMZ." I quipped. "You know I've never really hated you. I just didn't like you that much. Maybe we should move past that."

Aria's POV

Spencer and I started to walk to camp together. We each handed her our presents.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." Mona said. "You did put receipts in there, didn't you? Now here is your swag."

She handed each of us a bag with various items. There was even a Camp Mona t-shirt.

"Well at least it's black." I commented.

She then gave us a tour of all of all the various tents. You know I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was supposed to sleep. Were there cabins nearby or something?

Later, I was seated with Emily and Spencer.

"So, is it true that your dad is back?" I asked the redhead.

"Yeah." She replied. "It was so good to see him."

At that time, my phone rang.

"It's Hanna." I replied. "Hanna?"

"How's Mona?" She asked.

"She's…Mona." I replied.

"Well I'll be there soon." She stated. "I went to Fat Camp for five summers."

You know I've never heard about anyone actually losing weight at fat camp. At that time, the call dropped. At that time, Mona came over to us. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Emily, Aria, it's your turn to get blown." She said. I assumed that she meant blow-dryers, but I felt that I could really use something else at the moment.. I wouldn't even care if it was a girl doing it. I then noticed that I got a text, but I couldn't read it because I wasn't getting service.

Hanna's POV

I walked over to the campsite. I was wearing a cobalt hoodie dress and tights. I felt kind of pathetic trying to sneak into my friend's birthday party. I wondered if there was a spell that I could use to make myself invisible. If there was, I didn't know it.

Spencer's POV

I walked over and I saw Aria and Emily…and I wanted to laugh.

"Don't say a word." Aria warned me.

"What happens if you touch it?" I teased as I put my hands in Emily's hair. "So, do you think we can find anything out about the animal who killed Ali?"

"I'm pretty sure that Jenna killed Ali." Emily replied.

"Nothing killed Ali!" Aria retorted. I didn't know how she was so sure of that. She said it like she knew something that we didn't know.

"How can you say that you know it is a fact?" I questioned.

"I just know okay!" She replied. "That wasn't her body that they found. It was someone else."

"Yeah, someone else just happened to be buried her backyard." I responded.

"I don't care if you don't believe me." She said before she stormed off.

Aria's POV

I know I shouldn't have reacted like that but my anger got the best of me. It was probably just as well. I needed to get away anyway. It was getting close to the full moon. I really hoped that I wouldn't attack anyone. I walked out into the woods and began to look around. I could go to the shed. I wondered if it would be possible to chain myself up somewhere. That might prevent me from killing anyone. I was so distracted that I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone.

"Noel?" I asked in surprise. "You didn't actually come out here to make out in the woods, did you?"

"Of course I didn't." He replied. "You should know why I'm here. I sent you a text a few minutes ago."

"The service out here sucks. What are you doing out here?" I repeated.

"I really thought that you had it figured out." He stated. "I've practically been giving it away. Haven't you noticed the similarities between you and I?"

What did he mean? That was when everything hit me. He seemed to have the same heightened senses that I did. He could smell the beer on me and liked being outside a little too much. I couldn't believe it. He was the other werewolf. That had to mean that he was the one who had killed that girl in Alison's yard.

"You know there aren't many of us left here." He stated. "How did it happen to you?"

"It was in Iceland." I explained. "You killed that girl."

"Do you really think that a werewolf would be able to make it through the suburbs without anyone noticing? It wasn't me that killed her." He replied. "God, Mona is such an idiot having her party out here."

"We have to get farther away." I stated as I felt the change start with the itch. "There has to be somewhere else we can go where we won't hurt any of these people."

"There's not enough time." He said as he started to undress. "That's why I texted you so we could get a head start."

"Well maybe you shouldn't rely on technology to do things." I told him. "Or maybe you should have told me about this yesterday. Can you look away?"

He didn't say anything and turned his head and I began to take off my clothes. I couldn't believe that I was naked in the woods with my boyfriend, who I just found out was also a werewolf. I would have to remember it because it would make a good scene for the book.

Once I was naked, I fell to the ground as the transformation began to advance. I wasn't sure if the camp would be able to hear our howling.

Hanna's POV

I heard a pair of howls as I stood outside. There were animals nearby, probably wolves. I knew that I should probably warn everyone. Of course, I would look like the girl who cried wolf. I didn't have any sort of proof. It was then that I noticed the beast in front of me. It was a brown wolf with blue eyes. It looked hungry. It came to attack me and I started to run. It was faster than me. I tried to get to my mom's car but before I could, it jumped on me and dug its claws into me. It opened its mouth and that was when I remembered I was a witch.

"Incindero." I declared as a burst of fire shot out of my hands and over to the wolf. It ran off quickly as the flames dispersed. I took out my phone and realized that I didn't have a lot of time, so I sent out an SOS text to Emily before I passed out.

Emily's POV

I saw Hanna's SOS. I didn't know if Aria had gone home. Spencer and I ran out into the parking lot.

"HANNA?" I called. It was then that I saw someone lying on the pavement. "Hanna!"

She was bleeding from her abdomen and her eyes were closed. Spencer held her hand to her neck.

"She's still alive." Spencer declared. "Call 911!"

So, as you probably already guessed, Noel was the other werewolf. The more important thing was that Aria attacked Hanna. How will feel when she finds out? Wayne is played by Ioan Gruffald. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Moments Later

Aria's POV

I had just turned back. I didn't know what time it was. It was something that I hated about the transformation. There was no way to determine it because I was pretty sure that no watch would fit me after I turned into a wolf. I hoped that I hadn't killed anyone else. There was blood on my hands, but not on my mouth. I had to go to the lake to wash it off. Of course, I wanted to get my clothes first. These situations weren't ever easy. Maybe it would be better for me to just go to the lake house on every full moon. It would make it easier to find my clothes.

After I went to the lake and found my clothes, I went back to the campsite. I couldn't help but notice that there were sirens and what appeared to be animal control. It seemed like most of the people were gone for some reason. Something had happened. I decided to go talk to the police.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"A girl was attacked by an animal." He explained.

"How is she?" I questioned nervously. Please don't say that she's dead.

"Well she was alive when she was taken to the hospital." The officer replied. I almost breathed a sigh of relief "What are you doing out here?"

"I was at the party. I went for a walk." I stated. "I'm gonna go home now."

I then went to my car and saw that I had like 200 messages on my phone. I had put it in there because I didn't want to lose it. Before I could read all of the messages, my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm at the camp site. I took a walk down to the lake." I lied.

"Your father and I have been texting you. Why would you go out in the woods without your phone?" She asked.

"I wasn't getting good reception, so I put it in my car." I responded. "What happened?"

"Hanna was attacked by an animal." She replied. Had I attacked her? "No one knew where you were. We weren't sure if you were dead or alive."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I had no idea what happened and I didn't mean to worry you. I'm gonna go to the hospital to check on Hanna."

I then drove to the hospital and parked near the emergency room. This was something that I needed to know if I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed Hanna.

I found that Spencer and Emily were in the waiting room.

"Where the fuck were you?" Spencer asked.

I never saw this obstacle happen before. I didn't ever think that I would be transformed in the middle of a crisis. I still didn't know if it was a crisis that I had caused.

"How's Hanna?" I asked. I didn't want to keep telling the same story because I might omit some things.

"She's in surgery." Emily explained. Her mom is just outside of the operating room right now.

"Do they know what attacked her?" I inquired. I hoped that they wouldn't say a wolf.

"She was unconscious and no one else saw it." Spencer replied. At that time, a doctor entered the room.

"Wren? How is she?" Spencer asked. So, Wren really was a doctor.

"She's recovering right now." Wren answered. "She's stable and we're pretty sure that the surgery was a success. However, she'll need to spend some time here and will probably also need to be in a wheelchair so her stitches don't getting ripped open. She can't have visitors right now, so you should probably go home."

"What was Mona thinking having her party out in the woods?" Spencer asked as we were walking out. "Also what's with all of the animal attacks? We never had them before."

"I'm sure that's not really any reason. Maybe some cougars moved into the area." I proposed. I knew that there were cougars in Pennsylvania, and I wasn't talking about Mona's mom.

Spencer's POV

I walked into the house late at night. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up.

"Mom said you called." Melissa remarked. I almost jumped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I responded.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"Hanna was attacked by an animal." I explained before I started to cry into her arms.

"Another one? Someone needs to do something about this." She commented. "I mean, is she okay?"

"Yeah." I answered. I probably shouldn't have told her about Wren.

"Is everything okay?" Ian interrupted. His shirt was open. Well that was something that I didn't want to see. I nodded. "By the way, Spence, I'm cancelling Monday's practice."

"I'll be right out there, Ian." Melissa replied.

"You let him stay the night?" I asked.

"It's not like we're strangers." She argued. "We went out for two years and we had a lot to talk about. Go upstairs and get some sleep."

Hanna's POV

I slowly started to open my eyes. I wondered if there was a spell to heal myself. I didn't have my book. My dad also told me that self-magic was dangerous. I would probably have to wait it out. Once my eyes were fully open, I noticed my mom was by my side.

"I'm going to send some hunters to kill the animal that did this to you." She stated.

"Where are Aria, Spencer, and Emily?" I asked.

"There were all here. I sent them home." She said as she stroked my hair. "Sean was here too and so was Mona. Also, a boy named Lucas came. Who is he?"

"He works on the yearbook with me." I answered. I had to admit, the sound of my heart monitor was a little bit annoying. I then reached for the phone. "I need to call Spencer. They have to come back."

"It can wait, Hanna." She told me.

"No, it can't." I stated.

"I will call them. Please relax." She commanded.

Aria's POV

I knew that I needed to see Noel. I had to talk to him. I was sure that it was one of us that attacked Hanna. I wondered if he had any way to figure out which one of us it was.

"Is Hanna okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, the surgery was successful." I stated. I was wearing a long-sleeved black blouse with pink heart outline that read Evil Baby in the middle and a high-waisted pink and black plaid skirt with a black double-looped belt and fishnets. "Do you know if there's a way to figure out who attacked her?"

"Aria, I know that you're upset about this, but it could have been a lot worse." He pointed out. "Did they say if she was bitten?"

"No, it was just scratches." I answered. "It was me that did it, wasn't it?"

"There is a reason why a lot of werewolves don't have friends you aren't. There aren't a lot of packs left" He told me. "Have you told them yet?"

"I haven't told anyone but you." I remarked. "I don't plan on telling anyone."

"Well I have to know something. What happened between you and Fitz?" He questioned. I was a little taken aback by it.

"N…nothing happened between us." I lied.

"Aria, people don't stutter when they're telling the truth." He pointed out.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. He nodded. "We dated, but it's over now."

Emily's POV

I was having breakfast with my parents. It was the first meal that the three of us had eaten together in a long time.

"I don't think you should drive to the hospital stressed out." Dad said. "Maybe you should call Ben to see if he'll give you a lift."

"Dad, Ben and I broke up a while ago." I explained. "Maybe I'll ask Maya to take me."

"I still can't believe that they haven't found Jenna Cavanagh yet." Mom declared. "How hard is it to find a blind girl?"

At that point, my phone went off.

"Not at the table." She chided me.

"It might be about Hanna." I pointed out.

"Pam…" Dad remarked.

It wasn't from Hanna, but it was from her mom. I went to my room and got changed into a Rolling Stones tee and jeans before I went to the hospital. I noticed that I wasn't the only one there. I sat at the foot of her bed.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little but I'm mostly numb." Hanna admitted.

"Do you remember what attacked you?" Spencer questioned.

"It was a wolf. It had brown fur and blue eyes." Hanna explained. I noticed Aria flinched when Hanna described it. Maybe she was afraid of wolves.

"It was probably a coyote." Her mom corrected. "We don't have wolves in this part of the country."

"Mom, you've been here the whole time? Do you wanna go home for a little while?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Her mom declared before she left.

"So, is there some kind of spell you can do to heal yourself?" I inquired.

"I don't know any." She replied.

"Do you two think I can talk to Hanna alone?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, sure." I remarked before Spencer and I left the room.

Aria's POV

"I'm sorry." I stated before I gave her a hug.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She pointed out,. At that point, I really wanted to tell her, but I couldn't because I knew it could end my friendship with her.

"I'm sorry for not being around." I stated. "I was kind of MIA when you were attacked and didn't even hear about it until a few hours after it happened."

"Well you probably couldn't have done anything." She said. "So, have you had sex with Noel yet?"

"No!" I replied with a blush.

At that time, there was a knock on the door.

"If that's someone with painkillers, let them in." She stated. I opened the door to see Noel. He had a gift basket. I realized that I should probably buy her something as an 'I'm sorry I almost killed you' gift. "Well look who couldn't stay away."

"Hi, Hanna. I thought you might like this stuff." Noel replied. He put the basket down and the two of us went out into the hallway.

"So, what did she say?" He asked me.

"It was me." I declared.

"But she doesn't know it was you?" He added.

"No." I remarked.

Hanna's POV

I woke up to see the bear Noel got me in my face. it was creepy. I turned it away as the door slowly opened. The first thing that I saw was a white bra.

"What the fuck, Mona?" I asked.

"I'm waving a white bra. That's like the international peace sign amongst women." She said. I couldn't help but smile a little. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I invited as she walked inside.

"I brought the spell book. With any luck, you'll be out of here in a few minutes." She stated.

"Mona, don't." I replied. "Just because I'm a real witch doesn't mean that we should mess around with this stuff. You could end up making things worse."

"If I hadn't uninvited you from my party, you wouldn't have felt so desperate that you had to sneak around the edges and get attacked by an animal." She declared. "I'm sorry."

"Mona, it's not anyone's fault." I declared. "Can we just put the past few days behind us?"

"I don't remember anything about those two days." She remarked. "Now we have to do something about your lack of makeup immediately."

Later that night…or day, I wasn't sure because I kept falling asleep, I woke up again to a dimmed room. I saw someone standing there. It looked like…no it couldn't be.

"Did you miss me?" She inquired.

"Ali?" I replied weakly. The drugs were making me kind of weary. She was dressed in her usual attire. I wondered how she managed to get in without anyone noticing her. "I knew you weren't dead."

"I heard that too." She responded. "But dead is really just a relative term."

"What happened to you? Why did you run away?" I asked.

"It's complicated Hanna. It's way harder than anything in school." She told me. "I wish I could tell you everything, but it's not something that you can know about yet."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"It'll all make sense later on." She answered. "I always knew I had a great group of friends. Though, Aria surprised me. I know she's sorry."

"Where did you go? To meet a boy? Noel?" I asked her.

"Noel and I only happened once." She replied.

"Please just tell me the truth." I begged. I could barely keep my eyes open. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming or not.

"It won't make any difference, Darling." She said.

"How can you say that? What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"The truth won't help you out. Just keep practicing. There will be a time when you need to use magic." She replied. "I told the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time and look where I am now. Be careful who you tell. Now do you know where the blood bank is? I knew that you would make it but I still had to see you. You were also smart not to let it bite you."

She then walked out of the room and I fell asleep.

Aria's POV

On Monday, I knew what I had to do. I had to tell him it was finally over. I hoped that he would leave me alone. I didn't want him to become one of those teachers that became obsessed when I tried to end it. There was only way.

"You know when I started this, I was just looking to get laid because I was really horny that day." I admitted.

"I think I'm going to take the job in New York." He remarked. "I'll start teaching there next semester and we won't have to see each other again. In the meantime, I'll suggest you for an independent study for the rest of the year. Maybe instead of an exam, you can make your novel your final grade. I'll even take a rough draft."

That was a lot of pressure, but if it meant that I didn't have to go to his class anymore, I would do it. What happened with Hanna made me think that if I got back with him, he would only get hurt or killed and I didn't want that. I also couldn't help but wonder how the school was going to replace him, but there was probably some other graduate from Hollis that would love the position.

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, can I talk to you in my office?" Ian questioned. I nervously walked inside. "So, how's Hanna doing?"

"She seemed okay. She's going to miss some days." I replied. I didn't like being alone with him, even though I was pretty sure that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Well that's good." He said. "So, Melissa tells me that you have a boyfriend now."

"I do." I stated. Come to think of it, I probably should have seen him. It had been such a crazy few days that I hadn't really had time. I didn't expect him to come and visit Hanna because he didn't really know her. "So did you need anything else because I kind of have to get to class right now."

"No." He stated. With that, I walked out of the room as fast as I could.

Emily's POV

You know I never thought to ask my dad about what I was. It had been so hectic lately. I was a succubus. It wasn't like I could be the only one. I would have to bring it up sometime. Not to mention, I felt a little weak. Did I have to kill men to be stronger? I supposed that I was glad that I wasn't with Ben anymore. I didn't know how everything worked, but I had a feeling that I might have killed him if I had stayed with him.

I then went to see Aria in the hallway. I still found it strange how she just disappeared on Saturday night. I knew that she was mad at Spencer over what she said about Alison, but was that really enough that she would just disappear for hours over? Something didn't add up, but it wasn't like she had anything to do with what happened to Hanna.

"So what did you talk to Mr. Fitz about?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to be in English class anymore." She explained. "Since I can't transfer to another class, he's going to give me the time to work on my novel."

"But why do you not want to be in class with him anymore?" I questioned.

"It's just that I feel not as challenged in this class. I should be in AP English." She remarked. She was lying about something. "So I haven't talked to you about your dad being back yet? What's that like?"

"Well I haven't had a lot of time to talk to him." I admitted. "I have so many questions and so much to fill him in on."

"Did you tell your parents how you felt about Ali?" She questioned.

"No. Nothing really happened and I don't think that they need to know." I replied. I was going to say that she was dead, but I knew that was a sensitive subject for her, so I didn't.

"Well you're not the only one. When I was in Iceland, I had a bit of a girlfriend." She admitted. "My parents and brother didn't know about it."

"You had a girlfriend?" I asked before the bell rang.

Hanna's POV

"So, I brought you pudding." Lucas remarked as he entered the room. "What's your favorite kind?"

"Tapioca." I replied. Of course, it reminded me of an old episode of _Whose Line Is It Anyway?._

"Tapioca!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, Lucas, you don't have to skip school to see me." I told him.

"I told the office that I was doing community service." He declared. "I know that I happen to have a very believable face."

"Well you're a good friend." I stated.

"Thanks." He responded.

"You know being friends with somebody is sometimes more important than getting to someone in a different way." I declared. "So I've been having all sorts of crazy things happen. I'm not sure what was real and what wasn't."

"Like did I kiss you when I thought you were asleep?" He questioned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Well I was surprised by it. I didn't know that you felt that way about me." I admitted. "Lucas, I have a boyfriend. I like you, just not like that, like you think I do."

"I think you deserve a better boyfriend." He declared.

"That's between me and Sean. I'm not saying that this will never happen and I'll never like you as more than a friend, but can we please just be friends right now?" I requested.

"Well at this very moment, I'm not okay with it. I'm gonna go." He declared.

Damn it, why did this have to happen? Now I was confused. I knew it was weird. Why did things with Sean have to be so weird? Why did I have to feel uncomfortable things around Lucas? Why couldn't things just stay how they were?

Emily's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Maya when I saw my dad was in the doorway. It was going to be a hard thing to talk about. If I said the wrong thing, he would think that I was crazy.

"Hey dad, is there about our family that I should know about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"You know any sort of family secrets." I replied.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Dad, there's something wrong with me. It's that I feel a certain way and I'm hungry for something that isn't food. I just want to know if anyone else in our family has was like me." I answered. I tried to be vague enough that if he didn't realize what I was talking about, I wouldn't sound like I was crazy.

"Oh, I see. You aunt did. Before she died, she did have a few relationships with women. Have you told your mother yet?" He responded.

Well…that was not what I expected. Did I really give off that vibe? Also did he know about the succubus part?

"No." I replied. "I will. Please don't tell her."

Aria's POV

"So how did you and Fitz meet?" Noel asked curiously. We were out in the woods.

"It was a bar over by Hollis." I explained. "He thought I was in college and we talked about writing."

"If I had known that was such an aphrodisiac for you, I would have said something." He joked.

"I sometimes wonder if that's all it ever was about for us." I admitted. "With you, I feel something real."

"Well I think we should try to wait." He declared. "I know wolf hormones can be rough, but I think we'd enjoy it more if we do."

"You've been hanging out with Sean too long." I quipped.

Spencer's POV

I went home and I couldn't help but notice that Ian was in a suit.

"I have some great news to tell you." He declared.

"I'm confused. You cancelled practice." I replied.

"We're married." Melissa interrupted. She was wearing a white dress.

"What?" I asked.

"We eloped." Melissa explained.

"Yeah, it's like last year never happened." Ian added,

"Do Mom and Dad know?" I inquired.

"Not yet." Melissa stated.

"We expect that they'll be a little surprised, but I think that they'll come around." Ian said.

Emily's POV

I decided to look into my aunt. I wanted to know what I could about her. I was lucky that I could find things on the internet. I found that she had a boyfriend die while she was in college. Could it be that she had killed him? She also died of a heart attack. That was also suspicious. Would that happen to me if I didn't kill people? Would I literally have to kill boys in order to survive? It could be just a coincidence, but what if it wasn't? What if it wasn't?

So, the big news here is Alison finally showed up and she knows about Aria being a werewolf. Also what happened between Ian and Spencer? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
